Kick One-Shots
by TheMamboLove
Summary: This will include a BUNCH of one-shots of our favorite couple: KICK! Warning...the characters MIGHT be a little OOC. First Kickin' It story. Please read and review! Thanks! :):):) Pairings: Kim and Jack (Kick) DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters. ENJOY! And that is a command!
1. Just A Kiss

**My first Kickin' It One Shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters :)**

_ Tap. Tap._ I was just about to pull my bed sheets over my head when I heard a small thud on my bedroom window a few times. Curiously, I hopped down, made my way to the window, opened the latch, and stuck my head outside. The cool breeze hit my face and the wind softly whistled. I looked down to see none other but my goofy boyfriend, Jack. He was standing on a faded picnic blanket and was holding a few pebbles in his right hand. There was also his ukulele case on the ground next to him.

Jack and I had been friends for about 2 years and we had been dating for a little over one month. All my close friends also were in a relationship, but the one thing that made us different from my friends, is that Jack and I never shared our first kiss. We would always kiss each other on the cheek, hand, forehead, wherever. But never on the lips. We never discussed the matter, but I guess we both felt that we shouldn't rush anything and just because we didn't kiss, it didn't mean we weren't a couple.

I smiled at the sight of him and he returned the smile while saying, "Kimmy, oh Kimmy! Let down your hair," in a deep heroic voice.

I chuckled and replied, "Sorry Prince Jackie. Just went to the barbers!" Jack laughed softly. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight!"

"I wanted to show you something." I was about to open my mouth, but he cut me off, "And no, it can not wait till tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, but he probably couldn't see my famous gesture. I propped my elbows on the window sill. "What is it?"

"Come down!" He whispered loudly.

"This better be worth it," I muttered as I fully opened the window. Thankfully, there were long and thick vines hanging down the side of my house, because there was no way I would jump down from the second floor. I climbed down slowly and carefully using the vines and was greeted by a light kiss on the cheek. Jack took my hand and led me to the blanket.

"Sit." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, sir." I took a seat and my boyfriend plopped down next to me. He took out his ukulele, set it on his lap and stared into my eyes. "What is all of this?" I questioned, really curious to what he had planned. Jack just smiled, tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear, and started strumming his ukulele. I immediately recognized the familiar tune and he opened his mouth to sing.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow"

Tears of happiness were starting to form in my eyes. Jack scooted closer to me and gave me a confident smile before continuing the song.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight"

Jack's voice slowly faded out as he looked at me. I knew he was waiting for an answer. I leaned over and threw my arms over his shoulders, burying my head in the crook of his neck where it fit perfectly. He placed his ukulele on the blanket and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tighter hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds and I then lifted my head from his shoulder and rested my forehead on his. Our eyes locked and we both leaned in for a soft, gentle, sweet both pulled away after about five seconds and returned to resting on each other's foreheads. We smiled at each other and Jack's smile suddenly turned into a smirk.

"You use mint flavored toothpaste and use strawberry lip balm."

I unraveled one of my arms from his neck and lightly slapped his arms while rolling my eyes. "Way to ruin the moment."

We both chuckled and lay down together, still in each other's arms. I gazed up at the stars, but felt Jack's gaze on me so I turned to face him. He whispered, "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire universe." I bit my lip and blushed. He pulled my body closer to his and I rested my head on his chest. He slowly stroked my hair and I heard him whisper, "I love you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "I love you, too."

For the next two minutes, I just thought about how lucky I was, and then sleep overtook me.

**What do you think? I really like it and I hope you do too. Should I keep writing one-shots for Kick? Please let me know in the reviews. Thank you :):):) **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hey there! I thought I'd make this into a one-shot story so I'm gonna pile this up with chapters of one-shots. They will be completely unrelated unless I say so. The characters may be a bit OOC sometimes but that's how I'm gonna write it. ENJOY :)**

It was time for Truth or Dare. We were having our weekly hangout. Who? Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack, Mika, Grace, Julie, and I. The eight of us had grown extra close and every Friday night, we throw a little sleepover. We have special little games. Mostly little kid games, but that's how we are. After playing Hide-and-seek, Museum, and Murder in the Dark, we settled for some Truth or Dare. Our Truth or Dare is actually pretty silly. Our truths go from favorite color to favorite type of apple and our most extreme dare was I dare you to run around the house. Truthfully, we didn't want things to get too awkward between us, so we didn't go for any uncomfortable truths.

I guess Grace had a different idea tonight. After a few rounds of our childish truths and dares, it was Grace's turn. "Jack." she started turning towards the cute boy next to me. "Truth or dare?"

Jack cocked his head to one side. "Truth," he answered while grinning. So if you haven't figured it out yet, I have a small, very tiny crush on him. No. More like a giant crush that I've been trying to get rid off. And you ask why I'm trying to get rid of it? Well, I answer this. Romeo is one of my bestest friends and there's no way he feels the same way. So it would be too awkward.

We all turned to Grace who was wearing her evil smile. Jack widened his eyes. We could all tell this wasn't gonna be good. "Jack, I'm gonna ask you a question that has never been asked here before," Grace said. "Remember. Answer truthfully. Now, here is my question. Is the girl you have a crush on in this room?"

We all gasped. I know this is an ordinary Truth or Dare question, but for us, this was over extreme. I turned my head to Jack. He looked scared. Everyone else in the room just look curious. Me? I was also scared. If he said no, I could lose all hope on us living happily ever after. If he said yes, it would mean he either liked me, or one of my best girl friends.

Jack stuttered, "Umm...do I have to answer this?"

Grace sighed. "YES!"

"Fine." He lifted his left hand and used it to rub the back of his neck. We could all tell he was super nervous. "Yes. The girl I like is in this room."

Us seven girls all looked at each other. They have all accused me of liking Jack but I always denied it. We shared a glance. Their faces all looked shocked and a little guilty. I have no idea how I looked, but that didn't help with the fact that I didn't know how I felt. Part of me was cheering since there was a one out four chance it was me. Then the other part of me was sulking because there was a three out of four chance it was one of my best friends.

There was a minute of awkward silence before Milton broke it. He clapped his hands together and spoke, "Anyway, who's up for a movie?"

Eddie and Jerry agreed at once and us girls slowly nodded. Jack then excused himself to the bathroom. Once he was gone, we all pounced on Grace, who looked guilty as ever.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know he was gonna say yes. I thought he liked someone else!"

Eddie patted her shoulder. "It's okay. Now we know to avoid all questions like that." We all nodded in agreement and the guys left the room to head to the kitchen.

The girls and I looked at each other. Julie spoke first, "Whatever happens, friends forever?" The four of us smiled and did our little handshake before joining the boys in the kitchen. By that time, Jack was also down. Grace walked up to him and said that she was sorry for bringing that up. Jack just smiled and said that it was okay. But I knew, and the rest of them did too, that things between Jack and us girls were gonna get awkward.

The fourteen of us jumped on the couches and buried ourselves under the blankets. Jack had gotten in beside me and I felt tingled as his arm brushed past mine. I sighed in hopes that his dream girl was me. The Hunger Games was put on, and soon enough, we all forgot about that little incident, and we were laughing and having fun like before.

* * *

There were a few times where we'd fall asleep in the middle of the movie, and this was one of those times. I woke up to someone moving next to me. Opening my eyes, I realized that my head was rested on Jack's shoulder and I was basically snuggled into his chest.

I bolted up and flushed a deep red. "Sorry," I muttered.

I looked up at Jack, who's face resembled the same color as mine. "It's okay," he mumbled. He swallowed hard and then asked me if I knew the time.

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my iTouch and read the time. "11:32." I replied. Suddenly, we both jumped off the couch realizing the time. We quickly woke up the rest of our friends.

Jerry yawned while asking, "We slept for that long?"

"We slept through breakfast!" Eddie exclaimed.

Mika's face lit up. "Brunch?" We all smiled and agreed. We've had brunch a couple times when we were too lazy to eat breakfast. Brunch was probably the most messiest things we do together. Our rules are we have to use a little bit of everything in our fridge.

After an hour and a half, our stomachs were full and Jerry's throw up was cleaned up. We took turns taking showers and waited for our parents to pick us up. One by one, my friends said bye and left, leaving Jack and I alone. We were both sitting next to each other on the long driveway on a picnic blanket, hitting a yellow balloon back and forth using two tennis rackets. It was silent. Not an awkward silent. More of a comfortable silence, which Jack and I have had a ton of.

"Truth or dare?" Jack's voice cut through the silence.

I looked at him, just to make sure he wasn't kidding, but he was unfazed. "Truth?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. Truthfully, I was surprised he would bring up this game. After what happened last night, I thought that Jack wouldn't want to play.

He turned his head to look at me. Jack then got up, walked towards me, and stopped at my feet. I took this as a sign to also stand up. That made me realize how close we were. Our noses were just a few inches away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. Romeo placed his hands and my shoulder and asked me something that no one has ever asked me before. "Would you like it if I kissed you?"

I widened my eyes and I'm positive my heart stopped breathing. I was the one. I was the girl he had a crush on. I tried nodding my head, but I was too shocked to move. I guess Jack got impatient, because the next thing I know, my body is pressed against his, his hands are on my waist, and his lips are on mine. At first, I didn't know how to react, but my arms slowly found their way to his neck and then his ruffled hair, and I kissed back.

That went on for about eight seconds, but got interrupted by a loud honk. We jumped apart in surprise, both our faces red. I bit my lip and smiled at him as he grinned at me. I grabbed my bag and gave him a peck on the lips before skipping off to my mom's car. I got into the front seat and faced my mom who just raised her eyebrows at me and smiled, as if saying 'I knew this would happen all along.' I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at Jack who was leaned against the front gate. My mom began driving so I quickly did the 'call me' sign to him and gave a small wave, which he returned.

Okay, maybe Truth or Dare should get a little intense sometimes.

**Well? What did you think? Do you think the ending was too rushed? Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review of you want more. Also, if you have any ideas for one-shots, write it in a review or just PM me. I have a few ideas, but they're not that good so please help me out and you will get credit for the idea. Anyway...BYE **


	3. Bad Day

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation in Hawaii so I had no Wifi. Anyway, here's another Kick One-Shot titled Bad Day. Enjoy :)**

**Btw...this is in Kim's POV and she's in tenth grade.**

Finally the day was over. Well, half over. The bell had rung signaling the end of the school day. I trudge out of the school gates, trying not to think about my day, and start walking to my after school spot, where my girl-friends and I usually hang out while waiting for our parents to come pick us up. I know I would be the only one there today.  
I get stopped by Coby half way to my spot. "Hi, Kimmy! How are you today? I'm really happy! You know why? I'll tell you why!"Coby is a ninth grader and he is super annoying. He thinks that we're best friends so he always runs up to me after school to tell me about his day. Honestly, he is really sweet, but today just wasn't my day. My hand shoots up, signaling him to stop. In the corner of my eye, I see a boy in a black leather jacket and long shaggy brown hair walking towards us. Jack. Whenever Coby bothered me, Jack would always come by to take Coby away. But this time, Jack stops walking and watches us from a short distance.  
My gaze shifts back to the annoying ninth grader in front of me and I start talking in a somewhat harsh tone, "Listen, Coby. I haven't been having the best day so I suggest you back off and leave me alone."  
I try continuing my walk to my spot, but unfortunately, get stopped again. "What happened? I want to know what happened!"  
I snap my head towards Coby, narrow my eyes, and say, "Fine. If you really want to know everything, I'll tell you. But no interruptions!" The boy widens his eyes and nods quickly. I take a deep breath before continuing. "It started last night when I couldn't sleep because of stupid nightmares. Now, I'm dead tired. Then in the morning, I woke up to find out that I've started my period. Yay me! And because of that, I have a massive headache and stomachache. After taking a shower, I got dressed and had breakfast. But somehow, I spilled milk all over my new shirt, so I had to change into this. And because I had to change and get cleaned up, that resulted in me being late for school. And my day doesn't get any better. We have a pop quiz in science and I'm 100% sure I failed. Then in math, we had that super mean strict substitute and I got in trouble for coughing during our test, which was very hard thank you for asking. I then had cheer, where my so-called friend Grace acted super mean and bossy the entire time. During lunch, Grace and I argued which made the rest of my girl-friends also split up. She now hates me, but that doesn't matter, because I hate her just as much. Next is social studies, which is usually my favorite class! But no! Mr. C decided to give us an on-demand on the relationship between Abraham Lincoln and that William guy that ran against him. And I didn't even finish it! Now it's the end of the school day, which I should be happy about. But I'm going to be a loner for the next forty-five minutes while waiting for my mom. Why am I going to be a loner? Because Julie is at her Computer Club, Kelsey doing ASB work, Mika is absent, and there's no way Grace is coming here. Even if she is, we aren't gonna be talking to each other. And to make it all better, when I come out here, I have to talk to you, which isn't making my mood any better." I began to walk away from the very silent Coby, but stop before saying, "No offence."  
I sigh and stomp over to our after school spot. I drop my backpack on the ground and lie down, using my backpack as a pillow. I remove my iTouch from my back pocket and shove the earphones in my ear, turning on the playlist titled 'Bad Days.' I turn my head to see if Coby was still there, but instead, I see him talking to Jack while moving his hands a lot and gesturing to me every now then. 'Great,' I thought. 'Now Jack knows about my oh-so wonderful day." Then, I see Jack pat Coby's back and walk over to me. I sigh and shut my eyes. Even though I have a crush on Jack and savor the moments when he talks to me, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. I feel Jack's presence next to me so I open my eyes and take out of of the earphones.  
Jack gives me a small smile and says, "Tell you what. You're not going to be a loner right now. I'm here, aren't I? And I heard that since a lot of people didn't finish the on-demand, Mr. C is going to let us take it home and finish it as homework. And believe me, your friends are going to be alright. All friends have fights and I'm sure that tomorrow, you guys will be running around and telling secrets. And that's just how Grace is. She can be bossy sometimes and take charge, but remember that she is your best friend. Remember all those times she stuck be your side and cheered you up. I'm sure you did okay on the math test. And even if you didn't. It's just one grade. And you've been getting As on all your other tests. About coughing during the test, don't take it personally. Ms. T should know how that sub is and there's no way she would hold that against you. Don't worry about that pop quiz, either. I'm guessing everyone in your class failed, so Mrs. L will probably curve the grade. Also, it's just a quiz so it's not going to damage and completely ruin your grade. And so what if you were late to school? Just one day and it happens to everyone. And I don't think it matters too much that you spilled milk on your shirt. Put it in the washer, all is swell. Plus, there's nothing wrong with what you're wearing now. Believe me, you couldn't look any better. Sorry that you didn't get much sleep last night. We still have forty-ish minutes to kill, so why don't you just take a nap now? I'll wake you up when I see your mom's car. And I don't really think there's much I can do about your period." Jack finishes his speech with a small laugh.  
My lips form a small smile, and I can't help but chuckle. "Thank you," I whisper.  
"Anytime," comes his reply.  
I then close my eyes and drift off to a soundly sleep, happy that I talked with Jack.

**THE END! I hope you liked it and I know there wasn't much romance, but I thought I would do a friend comfort one. I'm not that satisfied with how I ended it, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, over the past week, I've thought of a ton of one-shots I could do for Jack and Kim, so expect some updates soon. Also, if you have a suggestion for a one-shot, please PM me. I want to hear a lot of ideas that I can choose from. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Your comments are what keeps me writing!**

**Until next time...**


	4. Give Love A Try

**Hey again! Yes, two updates in one day. I'm that amazing. Read, review, enjoy :)**

**Summary: Jack and Kim are complete strangers, but when they start passing notes in math, a spark might fly between the girl who worships love, and the boy who doesn't believe in love.**

* * *

Just another normal day. Period 4, Geometry. We had just switched seats a couple week back, and I got paired with this muscular shaggy brown-haired boy named Jack. For the first few days, I would smile at him before sitting down, but his response was always the same. He would keep his grim expression and not even glance at me. I realized that he was that type of guy who was either shy, or too cool, so I decided to leave him alone. But today was different.

It's about thirty minutes in, when I see a piece of notebook paper being slid over to me. Jack's hand pulls away from the paper, making me realize he was the sender. I look over at him, but he has that grim expression. Curiously, I unfold the paper after making sure the teacher isn't watching.

J: Why don't you ever talk to me?

K: Maybe because you never talk to me.

J: That's because you're a girl.

K: And you're a boy. Thank you for stating the obvious.

J: Hold the sarcasm.

K: I'd love to. Now why are you talking to me if I'm a girl?

J: Because I'm bored of math.

K: Wow! I feel so special!

J: I'm guessing sarcasm is your second language.

K: First actually. Why don't you talk to girls?

J: Because I don't want to fall in love.

I widen my eyes and furiously write back.

K: What?! You're kidding, right?

J: No.

K: Why can't you fall in love?

J: Because my dad told me I shouldn't.

I roll my eyes.

K: You really need better answers. Please explain.

J: Love can betray you. My dad loved my mom very much, but she died last year. Now because of love, he's broken.

K: I'm sorry.

J: I don't need your sympathy.

K: I'm just trying to be nice. And I don't think you should avoid love just because of that. Every love story is different.

J: Such a girl.

K: Excuse me?

J: All girls are crazy for love.

K: Stereotypical. There are girls who aren't. I just happen to be one of those who do. And FYI, there are boys who believe in love. Your dad does.

J: Did.

K: Whatever. And just because you don't believe in love, that doesn't mean you can't talk to girls.

J: That's exactly what it means. I don't want to fall in love.

K: You can talk to someone and be their friend without falling in love. I have many guy friends, but I'm not in love with them.

J: I'm afraid that I will become to close to a girl and fall in love. And as I've said before, I don't want to fall in love. I should probably stop talking to you.

K: And why is that?

J: Because I don't want to fall in love!

K: Believe me, you're not going to fall in love with me.

J: How do you know that?

K: Because I do.

J: Wow. Great reason.

K: Don't do sarcasm. Even if you do fall in love with me, I won't fall in love with you.

J: Because…

K: Because I can't fall in love with someone who doesn't believe in love.

I look over at Jack, who just picked up his pencil, ready to write, but the bell rings. I sigh and gather my papers and stuff them into my backpack. Before leaving the classroom, I try to make eye-contact with Jack, but he avoids my gaze like always.

* * *

It's been a day since I had that little chat with Jack. I sigh, take my seat next to Jack and start the daily warm-up. When finished, I see the notebook paper on my side of the desk. I open it and skim through our last conversation, before settling my eyes on the sentence Jack just wrote.

J: That's not a valid reason.

K: So I see you're talking to me again.

J: Don't get flattered. I'd rather talk to you than do math.

K: No worries. Nothing you say will flatter me.

J: Good. I'm waiting for your answer.

K: You never asked me a question.

J: Just answer!

K: Okay. What I told you earlier was true. How can I fall in love with someone knowing that they will never fall in love with me?

J: Fine. Point taken.

K: I have a question for you. Are we friends? Or am I just that girl in your math class?

J: I don't want to be your friend.

K: But we're passing notes. Friends pass notes.

J: I don't know.

K: Well, I say we're friends.

J: I'm not too sure about this.

K: I promise you that you will not fall in love with me. Friends?

J: Fine. Friends.

I smile and turn my head to look at Jack, who finally locks eyes with me and smiles back.

* * *

It's two months later. Surprisingly, we've grown pretty close. After many games of 20 Questions, we figured out each other's likes and dislikes. We've hung out after school at each other's houses a few times, but the times where we have the most fun, is in math when we pass notes.

Today, I drop my backpack next to our desk and give my daily smile to my best friend next to me. Weirdly, Jack is wearing that same grim expression he used to have. I furrow my eyebrows and tap him on the shoulder while asking, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Jack gulps but keeps his head forward and starts the warm-up. I sigh and pull out a fresh sheet of notebook paper.

K: You okay?

J: I hate you.

K: What?!

J: You lied to me!

K: What do you mean? When did I ever lie?

J: You broke our promise.

K: What are you talking about?

J: Two months ago.

K: Yes….

J: You promised.

K: Just tell me!

J: You promised me that I wouldn't fall in love with you! But guess what! I did!

I quietly gasp and I'm sure my heart isn't beating. No. It's not possible. He's not in love with me. We're friends. I shake my head and write back.

K: No. You're not in love with me. We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

J: I knew I shouldn't have become friends with you. I knew this was going to happen.

K: You really love me?

J: Yes! I do!

K: Then give love a try.

J: What are you saying?

K: I am telling you to give love a try.

J: You want me to give love a try. With you?

K: There's no other girl in this world crazy enough to fall in love with you.

J: Wait…you feel the same?

K: I've been trying not to. Just tell me you believe in love.

J: There's no point denying it. I believe in love.

K: Then yes. I am the crazy girl that fell in love with you.

J: Shreya, will you accompany me on during a movie and dinner this fine evening?

I giggle softly and roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

K: I would love to.

J: So I'll see you tonight then?

K: Definitely. And Jack?

J: Yeah?

K: Thanks for giving love a try.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Hopefully, you like it. I know Jack and Kim are a bit OOC this and don't act like their usual cocky or fierce self. But I thought I'd try something a little different. Review, favorite, and follow. It's what keeps me writing. So thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. And if you have any ideas for one-shots, feel free to PM me or write it in a review. Credit goes to you!**

**Until next time...**


	5. Date

**Heyyy! I'm back again with another one-shot about our favorite couple: Kick! Enjoy :)**

Sprawled out on the ground, I lazily flip through my iPod, trying to find the perfect song to blast through my purple earphones. I am currently in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Including me, there are five students in the dojo. First of all, I'm Kim Crawford: third degree black belt. Then there's Milton Krupnik: nerd, orange belt. Eddie Johnson: food lover, orange belt. Jerry Martinez: the confused one, orange belt. Jack Brewer: my best friend, fourth degree black belt. I have three girl friends that sometimes hang out with us. Julie, who is dating Milton. Grace, who likes Eddie. And Mika, who likes Jerry. I'm pretty sure Jerry and Eddie like Mika and Grace back. But then there's the problem that I'm in love with Jack. Does he like me? Probably not.

Anyway, I scroll through my songs one last time before settling on Crush by David Archuleta. I know it's super old, but it has always been one of my favorites. Closing my eyes, I listen to the lyrics and I realize that they perfectly describe my relationship with Jack. I sigh, but quickly open my eyes, sit up, and yank out one of the earphones when I hear Jack's voice call out to me.  
"Hey, Kim. What are you sighing about?"  
"Oh. Uh...nothing. Just listening to music."  
"Okay. Well, I-uh I wanted to ask you something?" he says, more like asking me.  
"Ask away!"  
Jack takes a seat next to me, but sits so that he's facing me. "Do you want to maybe see a movie tonight?" he asks me, a little nervously.  
"Sure! Of course." Jack's face relaxes a bit, and I furrow my eyebrows at this. Our dojo always have movie nights so why is he so nervous? "But we can NOT see a scary movie. Jerry is absolutely terrified of them."  
The nervous face returns as Jack answers me, "Oh, no. That's not what I meant." He brings up his left hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous or embarrassed. "What I meant is-um. Do you want to see a movie with me? Just the two of us?"  
Oh. That's why he was so nervous. My face breaks out into a small smile as my insides jump for joy. "As a date?" I ask, just to make sure.  
"Yeah. A date. I mean, only if you want to. I don't want to force you into going if-"  
I quickly interrupt Jack before he starts rambling. "No, I'd love to." My smile grows bigger as I bite my lower lip.  
"Really?" Jack clarifies, also smiling. I nod, which makes him smile even bigger. "Well then, I'll pick you up at your house around 6."  
"Great! Uh-I'll see you then."  
"Yeah, see you," he replies before getting off the floor, winking at me, and leaving the dojo.  
I sigh once again, but this time, out of happiness. 'He does like me. He really does,' I think to myself. I glance down at my iPod screen and see David Archuleta singing Crush. "Oh yeah. Most definitely more than a crush," I whisper.  
Turning off the music, I quietly squeal and run around the around the mall trying to find my girlfriends. I find them in our in Falafel Phil's picking at their greasy food. "Emergency," I say, which causes them to look at me.  
Grace stands up and walks towards me, eyebrows raised. "What kind of emergency?"  
I smile and whisper, but loudly enough so my friends can hear me, "Jack asked me out."  
My friends start to squeal and they come to hug me. I giggle and say, "Here's the problem. I only have three hours to get ready."  
Suddenly, the three of them pull away and look at each other before looking back at me. "Let's go," they say, and we exit the 'restaurant', running to my house which is only a few blocks away.

(2 and a half hours later)

I look at myself in the long mirror in my bedroom. It took a while to decide what to wear, but Grace found the perfect outfit after tossing half my closet onto my bed. I am wearing a light pink dress that ends above my knees. The dress is covered in lilac and blue flowers with green leaves here and there. My shoes and cardigan are the same blue to match my dress. Also, I am wearing silver studs on my ears. Julie put on a light layer of make up. Just some concealer, lilac eye-shadow, light pink blush, mascara, and glossy pink lipstick. Also, she painted my nails the same pink as my dress. Mika brushed out my hair and curled it to perfection. Not too curly, just some small curls at the bottom of my hair. She then pinned half of it back, letting my hair cascade down my back.  
**Dress link: weddings/blogs/save-the-date/2010/08/05/0806-topsh op-pink-dress_ **  
I twirl around making sure I look as perfect as possible, and then glance at the clock hanging on the wall. Around 5:50. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and walk down the stairs to the kitchen, where my friends are eagerly waiting.  
"Well?" I question, twirling around my friends.  
"Amazing. You look amazing," Julie comments.  
"All thanks to you guys!" I reply in thanks.  
"Yes, I know. I'm awesome," Grace says, playfully. We all laugh.  
"Wait!" Mika exclaims. "One more thing." She grabs something off the counter and slips it onto my left wrist. I look at it. It's a beaded shiny pink bracelet with silver beads in a pattern. Then, Grace attaches a necklace around my neck. It's a simple silver locket. Next, Julie hands me a pink clutch.  
"Perfect," Julie whispers.  
"I love it. And I'm know Jack will love it, too," Mika says, smiling at me.  
"I sure hope so," I reply, suddenly doubting that Jack will like it.  
*Ding dong*  
Our heads turn towards the closed door. Grace lightly pushes me towards the door and says, "There's only one way to find out." The three of them give me a thumbs up and run upstairs to my room, where they probably will be waiting.  
I smooth out my dress, quickly make sure my hair is okay, and open my front door with a smile. Jack is standing in front of me. He is wearing a long sleeve white button-up dress shirt and black dress pants. His shoes are also black. Jack's hair is combed, but a little messy, just the way I like it. I notice that he is holding a small daisy in his hand.  
"Hi," I say quietly.  
I see him staring at my outfit. Once again, I doubt the way I look. But those thoughts are cleared when he starts talking. "Wow. Kimmy, you look beautiful!"  
I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, but I smile and say, "Thank you."  
Jack smiles back and brings up the daisy. He tucks it in behind my right ear and says, "I knew it would look good on you. Shall we go?"  
I nod and exit my house, locking the door behind me. He offers his hand and I hold it as we walk down the front stairs and down the walkway to his truck. Yes, his truck. Not a BMW or even a limo. But his old beat-up truck. And for some reason, this makes me even happier. It shows that Jack wasn't just romantic, but he was a goofy romantic. And to add to my happiness, he covered his truck with roses and placed rose petals on the dashboard.  
Jack swings open the passenger side door and bows his head while saying, "Malady," in a British accent.  
I giggle at this, but play along by curtsying and saying back in a British accent, "Why thank you, kind sir."  
He gently grabs my right hand and presses his lips to the back of it and whispers, "Anything for you." He winks at me at walks around his truck to get to the driver's side. I blush and buckle up my seat belt.  
After starting the car, Jack turns on the radio. Counting Stars by One Republic starts playing, and we immediately start singing along. After a while, the two of us are just being ourselves and joking around. Teasing each other and cracking jokes.  
After a short fifteen minute drive, we arrive at the movie theater. While entering the building, Jack turns to me and says, "I knew you wanted to see it, so I got tickets to Prince Charming in Disguise if that's okay with you."  
I smile at him and ask, "How did you know?"  
Jack rolls his eyes and playfully accuses, "Well, you've only mentioned it a million times." He laughs and I join in. "Popcorn?" he questions.  
I hold up my hand, signaling him to wait. Making sure no one else can see, I dig through my purse and find the bags of buttered popcorn. I hold them up for my date to see and sneakily whisper, "This way, we don't have to pay."  
Jack grins and says, "Cheating, are we?"  
"Yes, we are."  
"Very well then. Hide the popcorn until we get into the theater." He takes my hand in his and we walk towards the movie room.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Jack leans over a whispers into my ear, "Her face looks like a pig."  
I giggle and nod, but say, "Shut up. You're being mean."  
"But you agree with me," he whispers back, sending more shivers down my spine.  
I roll my eyes. "Am I the only one that thinks his shorts are a little, well, short?"  
This causes Jack to laugh a little louder than intended, which gets us some glares from the watchers around us. Jack whispers a sorry, but continues in our game of insulting the movie. "Did you notice that in the scene before, the word 'purple' was spelled wrong?"  
This sends me into a fit of giggles, making us earn more glares. "Please, that's nothing compared to one of the background actors picking their nose."  
This time, both of us start laughing. Suddenly, a man taps me on my shoulder. Jack and I turn around to look at him and realize that he's one of the people who work at the theater. He raises his eyebrows at us and says, "Getting complaints of being too loud and sneaking food into the theater. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."  
I don't know why, but somehow, Jack and I find this very funny. We try holding in our laugh, but don't do a very good job. The worker gives us a look, and the two of us grab our food and leave the theater, still laughing.  
Once we exit the building, Jack throws his arm over my shoulder and says, "Sorry your movie got ruined."  
"No worries. Truthfully, I enjoyed it more when you started insulting them."  
"Yeah, I know. I have that effect on people."  
I roll my eyes and playfully bump into him. Of course, being who we are, this starts a bumping and shoving war between us until we get back to his truck.  
Jack opens the door for me again and I climb in. Once he also gets in, he turns to me and asks, "It's almost 7:00. You hungry?"  
"A little," I say, but truthfully I am starved.  
"Perfect," Jack replies and starts the truck.  
"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.  
Jack smiles and says in sing-song voice, "You'll see!"  
I roll my eyes at him, which I realize I've been doing a lot, and turn on the radio, starting more sing alongs and jokes.  
After ten minutes, we reach a stop light so Jack stops the truck. He reaches into a pouch and pulls out a blindfold. "Here, put it on," he instructs while handing it to me.  
I take a look at it and say, "You are either gonna take me to a super romantic place, or you're gonna kidnap me. Which is it?" Jack shoots me a 'Are you serious?' look so I hold my hands up in surrender and tie the blindfold around my head.  
In another five minutes, I hear the truck stop and the door slam. Next, my door opens and I'm being led out. Jack holds my hand, and with his free hand, he takes something from the back of his truck. We then slowly walk somewhere, Jack telling me when there are stairs, or when to move, and all that. I start sniffing the air, curious to where I am. Smelling the distinct fishiness and light breeze, I observe, "The beach. We're at the beach."  
"Yes, we are," he confirms. We stop at the sand and Jack tells me to wait. After a few seconds, he orders me to remove the blindfold.  
Slowly, I untie the cloth and open my eyes to see a picnic blanket laid out and plates of food on it. My face breaks out into a smile as I wrap my arms around Jack's neck. He seems startled at first, but then wraps his arms around my waist.  
"This is so sweet!" I tell him.  
"Yeah, I know," he says cockily. I roll my eyes once again and pull away from Jack's warmth to sit down, pulling him down with me.  
"Wow! Burgers and ice cream. My favorite. Again!" Surprised that Jack knows all my favorites.  
"I thought you'd like it. Well, dig in!"  
For the next two hours, we eat and just talk. Our talk is funny and goofy, how we usually are.  
The breeze picks up and I start to feel a little cold. I shiver and rub my bare arms for warmth. Jack notices this and says, "Hey, you cold? I don't have a jacket, but you can come closer."  
I look at him and he nods, so I inch closer to Jack. When we are touching, he gently grabs me and puts me on his lap, hugging me tightly. "Better?" he whispers, his warm breath on my neck. I just nod.  
We just sit like this and watch the sunset and the ocean. When it gets dark and families around us start leaving, Jack says to me, "Shall we go?" I nod again and I get off him so he can clean up. We walk hand in hand back to his truck and enjoy the twenty minute ride home in a comfortable silence  
Once the truck pulls into my driveway, Jack jumps out to open the door for me, which is the sixth time today. He walks me to my door and looks at me, "I had a really great time with you, Kim. And I'd like to keep doing this again."  
My insides start screaming in joy, but I try to keep cool on the outside. I cock my head to one side and ask, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yes. Only if you want to."  
I bite my lip and my smile grows as I nod very quickly.  
"Well then, girlfriend, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Definitely."  
He leans in and gives me a short, but sweet, kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Kimmy," he whispers.  
I grin, "Goodnight, Jackie." I watch my boyfriend as he skips down the steps on climbs into his truck. With a wave, a drives away.  
I sigh and lean against the door while thinking, 'Best date ever.'

**WORD COUNT: 2601! OMG. That's the longest I've ever done. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I said I would try to update in a few days, but for some reason, it took me a while to write this. I had it perfectly planned out in my head, but when I started typing, everything went wrong. Anyway, The movie, Prince Charming in Disguise, is not real. I just made it up. Also, you guys can give me ideas for my next one-shot. I've been working on another one, but it's super long so it's taking me a while to write. So I'm taking a break from that so make sure to give me ideas! And thanks you so much for the 20 reviews and 20 follows! It really means a lot! I'll try to update with a new one-shot in the next week or so. **

**Until next time...**


	6. Broken

**You have every right to kill me. I haven't updated in a month. I swear I'm like the worst author on here. I'm SO sorry for not updating. I've had a ton going on and I just haven't found the time. But here's another one-shot that will hopefully get you to forgive me. Enjoy :)**

Everyone around me is having the time of their lives. Me? Not so much. It is lunch time and our school is holding a student concert where kids could sing or play and instrument or whatnot. While everyone is enjoying the music, I am trying my best not to burst into tears. I feel broken. Why? Because the boy who occupies my thoughts 24/7 broke me. Yes, Jack did this. This girl named Kelli just finished singing Taylor Swift and hopped off the stage. I turn towards the stage to see who will perform next, but am surprised when I see the one and only Jack Brewer at the microphone.

He taps the microphone a few times before speaking. "Hey! Uh...attention! Attention everyone! Okay, um...well, I'm here because I need to talk to someone very special. Kim?" ME? Oh God. I start to run off, not wanting to hear anymore, but Jack calls out, "Kim! Wait! Don't run! Just listen to what I have to say. Please."

I face the stage and yell out harshly, "Why Jack? Every time you talk to me, you just break me even more. You've toyed with my emotions enough. So I suggest you stay away."

"No, I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't mean to, but you did. And what you did broke me. Over and over again." I start out with a firm voice, but towards the end, I start to falter and I can feel the tears threatening to seep out of my watery eyes.

"Kim, please let me explain," he begs.

I shake my head at him. Everyone in the audience is watching us with wide eyes, but I couldn't care less. Someone hands me another microphone and I tell Jack bitterly, "You had your chance. But every chance you got, you used it to hurt me even more."

"I didn't know I hurt you so bad."

"Well, you did." I turn to the crowd who is now whispering amongst themselves. Now talking to them, I say, "And for all of you out there that are wondering what happened, let me fill you in. You see, Jack kisses me. Then tells me he doesn't have any feelings for me and the whole kiss was a mistake. He then comes over to try to fix things, but being him, everything gets worse. So in the middle of a heart-break, Jack calls me a bitch. Yeah, isn't that what every girl wants to hear? No. No girl wants to be called a bitch. Especially by someone the care about. No, USED TO care about. But Jack doesn't stop there. He kisses me again. No warning. He just came into my house and kissed me. You can see why I'm broken." All the students around me gasp and I can hear a few yelling at Jack. I face the scared boy on the stage and continue, "And Jack? This is, and this has been, the last time we ever talk. Goodbye." I throw the microphone into the crowd and start walking away.

Jack looks frantic and hurriedly pleads, "NO! WAIT! Kimmy, please! Don't go, Kim! Just let me-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Woah. Everyone is dead silent.

I can feel my heart start to flutter, but I push it away and say bitterly, "This better not be part of your little scheme, Jack. I told you I was done playing games."

"No, it's not. I swear." Jack removes the microphone from the stand and comes off the stage, walking towards me. "Just give me a minute."

"Jack..."

"Please. I just want to make things right." He looks at me in that way I can't say no to.

I sigh and tell him, "You have three minutes."

Jack takes a deep breath and brings the microphone up to his mouth before speaking. "The reason I kissed you the first day is because, well, I liked you. And I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have kissed you right then right there without knowing how you felt. And that's why I told you that I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to not because I didn't enjoy and I didn't like you. I enjoyed it, a lot, and I do like you. I told you that because I thought and I knew you didn't feel the same way. So I shrugged it off as friends, even though I wanted to be more. Then that day after your date, I tried to explain what I meant. I even had it scripted out and memorized so I didn't say the wrong thing, but well, I forgot my lines. And I'm telling you the truth. The reason I forgot is because you looked so beautiful. So in result, I messed up and made everything even worse. I tried to make things better, really, I did. But every time I talked to you, I would stutter and mess up, and you would cut me off and tell me to go home. I don't blame you. I realize if I was in your position, I would also ignore me. Calling you a bitch. That is the worst thing I've ever done and it's the one thing I wouldn't do if I could go back in time. I was mad, I was angry, I was fed up. You were acting so stubborn and I was so annoyed that you wouldn't let me talk. But that is no excuse to call you a bitch. You don't know how much I beat myself up after that. And you are nothing near a bitch, Kim. You know that, and don't let what I said change anything. I shouldn't have kissed you the second time. For some reason, I don't know why, but for some reason I thought that would be the best thing to do. And when you opened the door, I couldn't help myself. Again, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted another kiss so bad, and I didn't think of the consequences. I should've talked to you first, fixed things, and if things went well, then kissed you. And this seemed like the only way to talk to you. Even if it means telling everyone what a jerk I was. Even if it means telling everyone that I love you. Even if it means getting rejected in front of the whole school because you don't forgive me and you don't like me back, I needed to do this. I needed to fix things. So, yes. I messed up big time. I acted like a complete jerk to you and you have no reason to forgive me, let alone love me, but please do."

Tears now well up in my eyes, but out of happiness. Everyone around us 'Awww's and they shout to me, saying that I should forgive him. "Shut it everyone! This is my decision!" I hiss. That shut them up. I now turn to Jack with a small smile on my face. "They say forgive and forget. I'm forgiving you, Jack. But I'm not forgetting."

Jack looks like he just won the lottery. "Yes, thank you Kim."

"Now, I'm gonna go. Being in the center of attention isn't really my thing." I chuckle and begin to leave, but Jack grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Wait! Hold on. Um...what about-you didn't answer my second question. Do you-do you feel the same way?" he questions nervously. Everyone is silent, waiting for my answer, and Jack hold his microphone to my mouth.

"Why do I feel like this is a talk show?" I mutter while throwing the microphone behind me. Jack's eyes get confused, then surprised, and then they close as I do the unexpected. I kiss him. And the best part? He kisses back. I tune out the cheering around me and let myself melt into the sweet kiss. After a number of seconds, we both pull away, grinning like the idiots we are.

**THE END! Word Count: 1321 words. I hope that makes up for my lack of updates. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I will try my best to update soon, but there is one thing you can do to increase the updates. You can review, follow, and favorite. IT MAKES ME HAPPY :) And feel free to leave a suggestion for another one-shot. I'm almost running out of ideas. LOVE YOU ALL **

**Until next time...**


	7. You Owe Me

**HEY :) I'm back again. I felt super bad for not updating in a month so I wrote this quickly and ta da! Hope you like it :) Enjoy :)**

I groan and slump down in my math seat. Yes, math. As in Geometry. As in work. Today was the day dedicated to review the entire the Geometry textbook. Apparently this was going to help us prepare for our final next week. Yeah, I know. It's gonna help. But who wants to review everything we learned in the past 9 months in just one week. Not me!  
"Hey, Kim." I turn to my right to see Jack coming towards me with the textbook in his hand. He places the textbook on our desk and grins at me.  
"Hey," I say with a smile on my face. The only good thing about math? I get to sit next to Jack. "Ready for the big review day?" I question with sarcastic joy written all over my face.  
Jack rolls his eyes and chuckles at me. "Oh yeah," he replies sarcastically. "I totally can't wait because it's like learning. And learning is like totes fun." he finishes in a fake girly voice that always makes me laugh.  
And no surprise, I laugh. We get interrupted with a loud clap from the front of the room. We shift our attention to Ms. Chan who brought up the lesson videos. "Everyone excited for today's lesson?"  
In response, my class grumbles in 'enthusiasm.' Jack, surprisingly, starts clapping wildly and yells out, "Yeah! Go learning!"  
I giggle and lightly shove his left arm as a way of saying, "Shut up!"  
Our class laughs a little and Ms. Chan glares at me and Jack. I say a quiet apology but Jack just cheekily smiles. I, obviously, roll my eyes at him. And then we start the wonderful journey of Chapter 1 Section 1 in Geometry. Note the sarcasm.

About ten minutes into the lesson, I feel a tap on my arm, made by none other but Jack. "Yes?" I whisper quietly.  
"I'm bored!" He whines, thankfully as quiet as me.  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" I ask.  
"Entertain me," he says, or whispers, simply.  
I roll my eyes and grab my broken pencil pouch out of my backpack. I slide it over to him and whisper, "Here. My pencil pouch broke yesterday and I can't get the zipper back on. I tried forever but it didn't work. Others tried and they couldn't get it so good luck." And with that, I turn my very little focus towards my notes and think, 'That should entertain him for awhile."  
I guess I was a wrong. In just ten seconds, Jack slides my now fixed pencil pouch towards me. "Done," he says.  
Woah. That was quick. I pick up my pouch and examine it carefully. After finding nothing wrong, I turn towards Jack and whisper in surprise, "How did you do that? Are you magical or something?"  
Jack chuckles and shakes his head. "It's called hands take zipper and attaches it to pencil pouch. Quite simple if you ask me."  
"Whatever. Thanks."  
"Woah, wait. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just fixed your pencil pouch. You owe me."  
I sigh. What to do with this boy? "Fine. What do you want?"  
"Hmm...let's see," he begins  
"Excuse me?" Ms. Chan's voice interrupts us. "I've encountered a little problem. I'm teaching a lesson, but I hear two little voices. If you are talking, please leave the classroom or be quiet. Anyway, as I was saying before, to find the area of a circle, you have to..." I zone out the rest of her lecture and give Jack a pointed look while bringing a finger up to my lip, signaling a 'shhhh.'  
Jack rolls his eyes and pulls out a fresh piece of notebook paper. He takes his pencil and starts to write something. After he's done, he slides it over to me so I can reply.  
J: You owe me.  
K: I know. Have you thought about what you want?  
J: Actually, I have.  
K: Yes...  
J: But first you have to agree to it.  
I sigh. This boy and his ways.  
K: Promise it's reasonable. Because I refuse to do anything that will embarrass me or anything of the sort.  
J: Promise.  
K: Okay. Then I agree.  
J: Good. I want a kiss.  
I widen my eyes. Wait, WHAT? A kiss? As in lips? NO! As much as I want to, NO NO NO. I furiously write back.  
K: Excuse me?  
J: Ha, you look surprised.  
I reply with a hint of my signature sarcasm.  
K: Well, yeah, just a bit. Thanks for noticing.  
I hear Jack chuckle a little bit before continuing our conversation.  
J: I don't mean for you to kiss me right on the lips. I just want a little kiss on my cheek.  
I sigh in relief. Or in sadness. I don't know. I'm glad I don't have to kiss him because that would just be plain awkward. But then when he said that, it sounds like he doesn't want me to kiss him. Well, he probably doesn't.  
K: Fine. I'll do it.  
J: Now.  
I widen my eyes again.  
K: Now?  
J: Yes, now.  
K: Like RIGHT now? At this very moment. In the middle of our lesson. In front of our entire class? And Ms. Chan?  
J: What part of now do you not understand? The NOW part?  
K: But you know how Ms. Chan hates ANY form of PDA. She yells at hand holding. I really don't think I should kiss your cheek right now. I'll do it after class.  
J: Do it now. It's part of the deal and you agreed to it.  
K: But this isn't very reasonable! I'm not gonna kiss you. You know why? Because Ms. Chan or someone will notice and then it will turn into a big scene and then I will get embarrassed which is exactly what I wanted to avoid.  
J: Fine. We'll compromise.  
K: Yes...  
J: After class, you will give me not one, but five kisses.  
K: Five?  
J: Yes five. The left cheek, right cheek, chin, forehead, and the nose.  
K: You're so strange.  
J: Do we have a deal?  
K: And this is all because you fixed my pencil pouch?  
J: Do we have a deal?  
K: I really should've asked someone else to fix it.  
J: Do we have a deal?  
K: I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.  
J: Do we have a deal?  
K: Yes. Deal.  
I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Of course I truly am ecstatic to give Jack five kisses, but what does this mean? Does he like me? Well, he does want me to kiss him. Ugh. My life.  
J: Good.  
K: Good. Now stop bothering me. I want to know how to find the volume of irregular objects.  
J: Put it in a graduated cylinder filled with water.  
K: Oh, shut it!  
J: Admit it. I'm just too smart.  
K: What if I wanted to find the volume of you? How would I fit you into a graduated cylinder?  
J: Um..WHY would you want to find the volume of me?  
K: Because...well...I DON'T KNOW!

At the end of the period...

"...so remember to make your reference lines parallel to the vectors. If not, it won't be an exact replica and when you-" Ms. Chan's lecture of vectors gets interrupted by the bell, causing my class to shout in glee.  
Laughing, I grab my packed bag and start to head out the classroom. "Wait up!" Jack calls to me.  
I stand outside the door and wait for Jack to catch up. "Yes?" I ask, innocently, even though I know what's coming next.  
Jack smiles at me and gestures to his face while saying, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
I roll my eyes and keep my cool. Inside, I am squealing and screaming and shouting and realizing that all these words start with the letter 's.' Okay that was random. Anyway, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I am about to kiss his cheeks, chin, forehead, and nose. Oh no. I should've put on chapstick! My lips are probably dry and cracked and disgusting. Should I lick my lips? But that will just look plain weird. Oh well. Here goes nothing.  
Since Jack's a bit taller than me, I raise a little and put my hands on both his shoulders to balance myself. As I get closer to him, I smell his peppermint and vanilla scent. I like peppermint and vanilla. I take a deep breath and press my lips to Jack's left cheek. I then remove my lips and see that his cheeks are stained with a light shade of red. I take a deep breath and move to the other side of his face so I can kiss his right cheek. God, his cheeks are soft! I then return to my original height and delicately kiss his chin. As my lips touch his chin, I can feel his lips lightly brush the tip of my nose. The touch sends shivers through my entire body and I reluctantly pull away. My eyes make contact with his and his chocolate orbs pierce into mines. Intense. I quickly look away, but I'm drawn back into staring into his eyes very quickly. I snap out of the trance and resume the kissing. I go on my tip toes and bring my lips closer to his forehead. Removing one of my hands from his  
shoulders, I brush aside some of his luscious hair, creating a space for my lips. After that kiss, I lower myself a little and capture the tip of his nose in my lips. After a few seconds, I pull away and look into Jack's eyes. I'm breathing hard, and he is too. We're so close and I feel the tension. I manage to whisper out a, "Happy?"  
Jack lowers his head a little and huskily replies, "Very." His head gets lower and lower and closer and closer. I then realize what's about to happen. HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! OH MY GOD.  
I lightly bite my lip and began to close my eyes when we get interrupted by, "Kim!" We both pull away quickly, faces resembling tomatoes. We both glance at each other and then quickly look away awkwardly. I shift my gaze over to Grace in irritation. She has a knowing smile on her face and she beckons for me to come over to her.  
I sigh and turn back to Jack. Fiddling with my fingers I awkwardly say, "I'll see you later." I bounce and the balls of my feet and turn around.  
"See ya," I hear Jack mumble, and I walk towards Grace, ready to yell at her for interrupting a beautiful moment. Never mind. I'm not going to bring it up. Because then Grace will make a big deal out of it and by the time I get to sixth period, the whole school will know. I do NOT need gossip to add to my already dramatic life.  
When I join my friend, we start our walk towards the computer lab and Grace still has that smile on her face. "What?" I ask, innocently.  
Grace stops and faces me. She raises her eyebrows, demanding an explanation. I sigh and try to hold in my smile. But of course, utterly fail, because guess what?  
I think Jack likes me 3

**Well...what do you think? I wrote this very quickly so I don't know if it's any good. Also, sorry if the characters were a little OOC. I'm starting to lack inspiration so remember to review with ideas or PM me. And remember that reviews, follows, and favorites make any writer happy! I really want to reach 40 review before my next chapter. That's only seven more, so please try. It's what gives me motivation :) Anyway, a question for all of you. What would you rather see in my one-shots? Realistic love events? Or romantic sappy cheesy fluff? **

**Until next time...**


	8. Ferris Wheel: Too cliche?

**Hey there! Here is another one-shots for all my readers. Enjoy :)**

"Here, I'll pay for you."

"Oh, no. I can't let you do that."

"It's okay, Kim. I don't mind."

"You don't have to do that, Jack."

"I want to."

I can't help but feel like it's something more than friendship when Jack offers to pay. Jack, Grace, and I are at the carnival. Why? Because we had to go in groups of three to a place where we can take notes on teenager behavior and such. Jack was nice enough to deal with Grace and I, but the consequence was that he got to choose the place. And he chose the carnival. Which, of course, we were perfectly fine with.

Jack slides over the cash and gets handed a giant, pinky, fluffy cotton candy. He thanks the cashier and bows a little while handing it over to me. "For you," he says, very sophisticated.

I smile and say a thank you before stuffing my face in the fluff.

Jack laughs at my childish behavior and pulls the candy away from me.

"Hey!" I protest, jumping at him.

Jack just laughs again and takes a handful of the candy. "At least let me have some." He then hands it back to the pouting girl beside him: me.

I snatch it from his hands and eat some more. Not in a mean way, of course. In a joking manner, like how we always are. We both burst into laughter, but get interrupted.

"Kim, Jack, let's go! It's already 7:15. The sun is gonna set soon."

Jack and I run towards Grace. "Should we leave now?" Jack offers.

Grace agrees and they start heading out to the back.

"WAIT!" I yell, jumping in front of them. "One more ride?" I beg.

"We've been on almost everything already, Kim. And it's gonna get dark soon." Grace counters.

"Please?" I plead, giving my best puppy eyes to my best girl-friend. Grace smiles and shakes her head. I sigh. These puppy dog eyes never work on her. With a smile on my face, I turn to Jack, giving him my puppy eyes.

After a few seconds, Jack gives in. "Fine. What should we go on?"

"The ferris wheel!" I offer, more like order.

Jack nods, but Grace frantically shakes her head. "Kim, you know I can't go on ferris wheels after reading Divergent!"

"Please, Gracie? The lines are really short and it's just one ride!"

Grace still says no so I turn to Jack for help. "Come on, Grace," he begins. "Do it for Kim."

I nod and smile and Grace. She thinks for a moment, but then says, "Even if I wanted to go, I can't. The three of us can't fit into one cart."

I roll my eyes. "Grace, there are two-people carts and four-people carts. The three of us can most definitely fit."

She pouts and shakes her head. I cross my arms and give her the glare. After about thirty seconds of none of us breaking, Jack steps in between us. "Okay, how about this. Grace, you stay here and wait. Or buy some food or whatnot. Kim, you and I will go on the ferris wheel. Everyone happy?"

Grace grins in victory. "YES!"

I bite my lip at the thought of me and Jack alone in a ferris wheel. YES I WOULD LOVE THAT! "Sure, why not." I answer coolly.

"Great," responds Jack. "Let's head towards the line. Grace, don't go off too far."

"I won't," she promises. "Have fun, you two!" She adds with a wink.

I roll my eyes at her. Yeah, she knows about my little crush. Jack and I head towards the short lines, finishing my cotton candy on the way.

After a two minute wait, a cart lowers towards the ground and Jack and I step on. It's very silent as the cart is ascending, but not awkward. It's more of a comfortable silence. Once we reach the top, both Jack and I lean a little to look out the edge. It really is beautiful. You can see almost the whole town, and since it is the night, it looks even more amazing. The ferris wheel makes its journey back down, and then up once more. We reach the top for a second time, but this time, we creak to a sudden stop.

"Huh?" I question, a little surprised.

"Probably just some technical difficulties," Jack says. I nod.

And right on cue, we hear a small announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the stop. We ran into a very minor technical difficulty but we will be up and running in just five minutes. Thank you."

"Told you so," Jack teases.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hey," he starts. "At least we're at the top! We have a good view of everything."

I nod in agreement and then it hits me. Me. Jack. Me and Jack. Jack and I. Jack and I are at the top of the ferris wheel. Oh. My. GOD!

As if reading my thoughts, Jack turns to me a speaks, "A bit cliche, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. I know what he means, but I just want him to say it.

"The two of us over here. It's so cliche. A girl and a boy have a crush on each other. They go on a ferris wheel together. They get stuck at the top because of some technical difficulties. They kiss. And BOOM. They live happily ever after. Too cliche."

I chuckle and then freeze after processing what Jack just said. The two of us here. A girl and a boy have a crush on each other. He is referencing to the both of us. And girl and a boy have a crush on each other. CRUSH! Did he just say that he has a crush on me?

I guess Jack realized what he just said, because he awkwardly turns me and speaks fast, stuttering every now and then, "I-I don't mean it like us-like how we are. I-I just said that cliche b-because it was cliche and I didn't mean it like us-we don't have a crush on each other-well I mean-you know." He gulps hard.

What he says kinda hurts. Of course he doesn't like me. But I mask my sadness and agree, "Yeah. I know what you mean."

After an awkward thirty seconds, I decide to start a new conversation. "Hey, the sun is setting," I say, pointing to the radiant yellow light that is slowly descending.

"Wow," Jack breathes. "That really is beautiful."

"Uh huh," I agree, still mesmerized by the nature.

After another ten seconds, "Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah?" I turn towards Jack who is giving me a small smile. "Yes?" I prompt.

"You know…" he smirks before continuing, "I really don't mind the cliche."

My eyes widen and I feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks. He doesn't mean it, does he?

He does mean it. Before I know it, Jack is leaning in and closing my eyes. Catching on, I do the same. Our lips meet halfway, creating what feels like a million sparks. Our lips melt into the kiss, not deepening it, but just giving it more passion. After a good twenty seconds, we both pull away. I look into his eyes and give a small smile. My first kiss and it was amazing! He smiles back and intertwines our fingers. At that moment, the ferris wheel decides to start up and go down. We don't say a word to each other, but I can feel his happiness, and I'm sure he can feel mine.

We hop out of the cart, hands still together. The worker guy gives us a knowing smile and turns to a girl behind him. "Now where is my money for getting those two together?"

I widen my eyes as Grace steps from behind him and hands the guy a ten dollar bill. "My work here is done." Then she turns to Jack and I, who are very shocked. "Come on, love birds. We gotta get home."

Remind me to thank Grace later :)

**THE END! What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Out of character? Let me know so I can make my one-shots better. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. It's what makes me happy! And I hope it's not too much to ask for, but I would really appreciate 50 reviews and 30 follows by my next update, which will probably be on Sunday. Thanks for all the review on the last chapter and I just want to take this time to say a little something about ZoeyGoesMeow.**

**Yeah, I know. I don't like her, too. AlrightHatersfloorsyours is truly an amazing author and doesn't deserve to get hated on. No one deserves to get hated on. What ZoeyGoesMeow is doing is completely childish and wrong, but hey. That's just her personality. And it will come back to bite her. But I'm guessing the only reason she's doing this, is because she's jealous and she wants to get more popular. Well, it's working. By hating on her and sending her a million reviews, she's just getting more famous and happy. So let's try to just ignore ZoeyGoesMeow. But remember to still support AlrightHatersfloorsyours. Let's just see how things go if we ignore the bully. I'm sure she will die out.**

**Remember to review or PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas for a new one-shot!  
**

**Until next time...**


	9. I'm Always Here For You

**Hey there! I wrote another LONG one-shot for all of you so ENJOY :)**

(Kim)

"OMG! Kim? What is this?" Grace questions, looking down at the purple writing on my left hand.

"That? Oh, that's Brody Carlson's number," I reply like it was no big deal.

"Brody? Brody Carlson wrote down _his _number on _your _hand?"

"Yup! And I'll be seeing him tonight at the movies!"

"AHHHHH!" Grace exclaims grabbing both my hands and jumping up and down. I smile and start jumping as well. I mean, come on! I am excited! This is Brody Carlson we are talking about. The most popular guy at school! And the cutest...well, except for Jack, but I would _never_ admit that.

Eddie, Jerry, and Jack enter the dojo with confused looks. Eddie and Jerry immediately drop their bags and scream, "HAPPY DANCE!" and start to jump up and down as Grace and I are.

"You know," Jack starts. "I would also be doing the happy dance, but I have no idea why we are happy."

Grace stops jumping and puts her right arm around me. "Kim, over here, has a date with the hottest boy in school!"

"Who, me?" Jack asks with a smirk.

"Haha very funny." I say. _I wish_. "_I_ am going on a date with Brody Carlson!"

"Ooooooh!" Jerry and Eddie say in unison creating hearts with their hands. "Our little Kimmy is going on a date!" They start batting their eyelashes very unattractively, but once I shoot them a look, they stop.

"Brody?" Jack questions. His face seems to drop a little bit, but it's probably just my imagination. "I don't know, Kim. I don't really trust that guy."

"Oh you're just jealous that you don't have his looks and his girls," Grace says.

"Hey. That is not true. Girls love me, too," Jack said. He then turned to me. "But really Kim. I don't think you should go."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "You will just never accept the fact that Brody is better than you." Okay, well he's not really better Jack. I just need to say _something_ that would end this conversation about Brody not being good.

"Come on, Kim," Grace says dragging me out of the dojo. "We need to go shopping and find you the perfect outfit!"

* * *

(Jack)

What's so good about Brody Carlson, anyways? He has zero talent and all he does is flirt and break hearts. Kim deserves a man _way_ better than him. And the answer is no, if you're gonna ask if I have a crush on Kim, cuz I don't. We are just good friends. That's all, no matter what anyone says. Even though she is the prettiest girl I've ever met. And the toughest. And funniest. And she smells really good. And she can definitely kick butt. Don't forget she can–

"Jack! Jack! Yo lover boy!" Eddie's voice snaps me out of my daydream. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Or is Jackie in _love_ with Kimmy?" Jerry asks moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Really guys? You know we are just friends." I say, making my way to the middle of the dojo. I start kicking and punching a few training dummies. Not pretending they're Brody Carlson, of course. Ha, why would I do that? Oh, wow. I'm getting so bad at lying. Must be getting this from Kim! I continue talking to the boys, "I just think that Kim can do better than someone like Brody Carlson."

"You mean you think Kim should go on a date with you?" Jerry asks.

"I never said that!" I exclaim.

"But you were thinking it," Eddie counters.

I stop punching and face the guys. "I don't trust that guy."

Eddie nudges Jerry. "Do you see how Jack didn't deny that he was thinking it?" he whispers, not so quietly.

Jerry gasps. "That means that he _does_ like her!"

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Jerry and Eddie's eyes widen and they slowly started to back out of the dojo mumbling something about talking to Grace.

See what I mean? Everyone thinks I like Kim. Even if I did, what does it matter? She's off with Brody Carlson. What does Brody have that I don't? I am good-looking, smart, funny, good-looking, talented, good-looking! See! I have _everything _he has plus more. Oh, yeah. But he has Kim. Okay maybe I do have a crush on Kim But it's really small. An eensy-weensy crush that I will get over. But now, I have to think of a way to prove to Kim that Brody is not the right guy for her. I wonder if– RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

My phone starts beeping so I pick it up. It's just a text from my mom saying that she wants me home. I sigh, grab my karate bag, and start my long walk home.

* * *

(the next day at school)

(Jack)

During the whole school day, Brody and Kim kept looking at each other and smiling and winking and smiling and winking and more winking and UGH! I sit directly behind Kim and it doesn't seem like she was paying attention to the notes we are supposed to be copying down. I lean over to see what she is doing and surprise, surprise! Her entire page is filled with doodles and hearts with B+K, Brody + Kim, and even Brody Carlson and Kim Carlson. I mean, Kim Carlson doesn't even sound good! Kim Brewer is more like it. The bell finally rings and thankfully, we have free period next. Grace and Kim leave saying they were going to the mall to shop for her date. I guess Eddie and Jerry see my clenched fists because they immediately start singing "Jack and Kim sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Well, at least Eddie sings the song. Jerry stopped when he had to start spelling. Usual Jerry. I just roll my eyes and leave the room. I walk over to locker, shove in my books to the top shelf, take a quick glance at my plastic mirror, and slam the door shut. That's when I see what is wrong about Brody Carlson.

Seven lockers down, is Brody and Donna. Her toes are on top of his, her hands are tangled in his hair, and his hands playing with the bottom of her short dress. Oh, did I mention they are making out? I _have_ to tell Kim. It would break her heart, but she deserves to know. _And_ I can't let her go on that date when he's cheating on her.

I run as fast as I can down the hall and out of the school, giving a quick wave to passing friends. I hop into my truck and drive to the mall exceeding the speed limit just by a little. On my way, I try to think of the best way to tell Kim with her getting too upset, but suddenly a thought strikes me. What if she doesn't believe me? What if she thinks I'm making it up? I brush those thoughts aside knowing that I'm her best friend and she would believe me no matter what. Not wasting a single second, I park my truck in the first empty space and dash into the mall thinking of all the possibilities of where the two girls could be. I run from store to store in all levels, through the food court, stop by Starbucks for a drink, ask people if they've seen them, but I have no luck. I try calling both Kim and Grace, but it goes straight to the answering machine. I am panting like my dog and have probably checked every shop...except one. I jog to the other side of the floor and peek into the bra store. I see Grace's head at the very back so I start to make my way to the back.

(Kim)

"Gracie, I'm all done. You ready to go?" I ask, holding a handful of bras in my hand.

"Hold on just a minute..." Grace replies. "Uhh, Kim? Is that Jack?"

"What?" I turn my head and sure enough, I see Jack running towards us, full speed. He stops in front us to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asks with a confused look.

"And why are you panting?" I add.

"I-I ran o-over here," Jack says between breaths.

"Why? You interested in half-naked women that much?" I say with a smirk.

Weirdly, Jack ignores my tease. "Kim. There's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it."

I glance over at Grace who just shrugs. "Go on. What's wrong?"

"At school," he starts, "I saw Brody kissing Donna."

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "Yeah right, Jack." I turn back to the rack of bras.

"No! I'm serious. They were kissing like crazy!"

I spin around, anger taking control of me. "Really, Jack? Because it just sounds like you're trying to make Brody look bad! There's no way that he would be kissing Donna. He asked _me _out, okay? I can't believe you would actually make something up like that and expect me to believe it. That is so low!"

"What?! You think I'm making this up?" By this point, Jack and I are practically yelling at each other and I'm sure the whole store can hear us, but it didn't matter because Jack is the one being a jerk. "You think I rushed all the way here, ran around the entire mall looking for you, and even entered this stupid store just so I could tell you something made up? Kim! I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah? And I'm telling the truth, too. You are so jealous of Brody and you are so caught up on making him look bad. I know tons of people are jealous of him, but you, Jack? I really thought better of you!" One of the employees comes to us and asked us if there was a problem. I tighten my grip on the bras and say, "No. Everything's fine. Come on, Grace. Let's go." We quickly pay and rush out of the store only to hear Jack calling after us.

Grace and I get into her car and start our drive back to school. I start the conversation, "I can't believe Jack did that. And more importantly, why would he do that?"

Grace glances over at me. "You really have no idea why?"

"Probably jealous that Brody is richer or something stupid." I answer, fidgeting with one of my bracelets.

"Or….." Grace starts as her face breaks into a smile.

"Or what?" I ask, now curious to know what this smile worthy reason is.

"Or…he's jealous."

"Gracie, I just said that! Huh, and you think _I'm_ the blonde."

Grace rolls her eyes. "Jealous that Brody is going out with _you_. Jack _so_ wishes he was Brody."

"Are you hinting that Jack and I could be more than friends? Because we can't."

"Why not?" Grace whines.

"Because…" I start off, not knowing what else to say. "Because we're just friends!"

"Riigghhhtt."

"Oh, shut up, Grace!" I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Come on, we're back at school. Let's go."

* * *

(Jack)

School finally got out and unfortunately, Kim is still mad at me. I tried talking to her throughout the day, but I had no luck. There has to be some way to let her know about Brody before she goes on her date. Thankfully, I am driving her home so I could hopefully talk to her, that is, if she is talking to me.

I grab my homework from my locker and headed over to Kim's, where she was struggling to shove papers onto the top shelf. I smoothly glide over, take the papers from her hand, and place them on the shelf. She looks at me and gives me a smile, almost forced. "Thanks."

"Kim, about what I said earlier-" I start.

I am immediately interrupted, "Forget about it Jack. I forgive you. Just never lie to me again."

"But Kim! I wasn't-" I protest but stop when Kim gives me a deathly look. "Okay. You want to do homework together today?" I ask.

"Sure," comes her reply. "Your house or my house?"

"Are your brothers going to be there?" I ask cautiously, praying her answer is be no.

"Not sure but the answer is probably yes." I curse under my breath while Kim laughs. "Your house it is?"

"Yup. You ready?"

"Almost. I really need to clean out my locker. I can't find my Geometry homework!"

I groan, shuffle through her papers, and pull out her homework. She smirks, "Found it."

"Rigggghhhhtt. Can we go now? I'm starved!"

Kim sighs. "Okay, I'm ready." She shuts her locker and leans down to the left to pick up her bag on the floor. Kim drops her bag back on the floor and gasps. Down the hall is the same scene I saw earlier that day. I guess Brody and Donna sensed that someone was watching them because they break apart. Donna looks over at Kim and smirks while flipping her hair. Brody, on the other hand, opens his mouth then closes it, then opens, then closes, much like a fish. "Kim, I-I can explain," he stutters.

Kim grabs her bag, and wipes a tear. "Kimmy," I say gently, laying my hand on her arm. She pulls away and runs out the door. I give Brody a death look that hopefully gives the message of "I will kill you", then run out the door looking for Kim. Not finding her, I jump into my truck and leave the school.

(Kim)

How could I be so stupid? I knew it was too good to be true! Who would like me anyway? I'm just a stupid girl that everyone probably thinks is a boy! I run down my street, tears streaming down my face. I fumble for my house key but can't find it. I pound down the door hoping one of my brothers are home. Finally, Matt, the eldest of my four brothers, opens it. "Kimmy?! What happened? Who did this to you?" He questions, obviously wanting to kill someone. I ignore his questions and run upstairs to my room, slam my door shut, and crash onto my bed, drowning myself in tears.

(Jack)

After making a quick stop at the store, I drive to Kim's house. I knock on the door, hoping her older brothers aren't home. Whenever I come over to to hang out, Kim's brothers always pound me with questions. Just my luck, all four of them open the door. They all give me death glares, almost identical to Kim's famous look.

Kyle, the second eldest, breaks the silence. He grabs me by the collar and growls, "Jack. You're the one who made our baby sister cry, right?"

I shake my head vigorously. "Never. I would never hurt Kim! It was Brody Carlson."

"Why are you here and what's in the bag?" questions Matt, nodding to the bag I am holding in my hand.

"I'm just here to cheer her up with some things." I hold up the bag.

Cody, the third eldest, takes a peek inside the bag. "Put him down Kyle. He looks safe." I am thankfully put down. "Where does this Brody Carlson live?" he inquires. I tell them where and the four of them push me inside and walk out the door.

The youngest of the four, Simon, turns to me and says, "She's in her room. Don't make her worse." I nod and run up, three stairs at a time. I turn left and slowly turn the knob to Kim's room, preparing for the worst.

* * *

(Kim)

I am lying on my stomach across my bed with my face stuffed into my now wet pillow. I keep thinking about how stupid I was for actually believing that a boy liked me. I mean, seriously. Who likes a girl that can beat up any guy, a girl who would rather stick her head in a beehive then wear makeup. No wonder he's with Donna.

I hear my door softly open. Thinking it is my brothers, I yell, my voice muffled, "Go away guys! I don't want to talk!" It probably sounds like, "Guhwagas! Dowadatah!" Quiet footsteps come closer to my bed and I feel a hand on my back. I dare to take a peek, so I lift my head and see none other than Jack Brewer. His face is sad, yet comforting. He is kneeling on the ground with our face just inches apart. Seeing him makes me think about how he warned me about Brody. Jack was trying to protect me but I just ignored him. Thinking about Jack makes me hide my face in my pillow again and cry even harder. Jack turns me to the side and makes room for him on the bed. He sits me up and pulls me into a long, loving hug. And he just holds me for who knows how long.

When I finally run out tears, he whispers to me, "Kimmy. You know Brody's an idiot, don't you?" His breath tickles the back of my neck which sends shiver throughout my entire body.

I sniffle. "Brody's not the idiot. I am. I shouldn't have believed it. No boy would ever love me."

Jack releases me but keeps his hands on my shoulders so we were facing each other. "You did not just say that, Kim. You know that's not true."

I exclaim, "Of course it's true, Jack! You don't know how many boys broke my heart! There was Ricky and Brett and Cody, and Nathan, and Brad, and now Brody! I'm telling you! No boy would ever love me."

"What boy wouldn't love you? One would be out of their mind if they didn't. You're the coolest girl I've ever met, you're never afraid to speak your mind, you don't care about what everyone thinks about you, you aren't fake and you don't wear dresses and heels and make-up, but you're still the most beautiful girl ever. You-"

"Jack, stop. You're just saying that." I say softly. I can feel heat rising to my face, but I quickly push it down.

"I mean it, Kim. Brody made a mistake and it's his loss. Not yours."

I give Jack a small smile, "Thanks, Jack. And I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. I was just so caught up in everything and I thought everything would be so perfect! And when you said that I just got mad and I acted so horribly and-"

"Kim," he interrupts. "It's okay. I understand." He smiles and I can't help but smile as well. "On that note," he starts. "I have brought a few items that might cheer you up a bit."

"Oh Jack. You didn't have to do that."

"Shush. Do you want to see them or not?"

I roll my eyes. "Show me."

Jack smiles and reaches into a bag that is sitting on my room floor. He first pulls out two tubs of ice cream. Rainbow swirl. He then pulls out a giant bag of chocolate chip pieces and a jar of sprinkles. Next comes out two spoons. He opens the tubs of Rainbow Swirl and divides the chocolate chips and sprinkles in two and dumps them into the two tubs. He sticks a spoon in each one and hands me one tub while smiling. All I can say is, "You know me too well."

"That's not it," Jack states and winks.

He bends down and pulls out the entire Friends series. You gotta love this guy! Jack gets up from my bed and sticks the DVD into my TV. He props the pillow up and leans back on my bed, motioning for me to do the same. I grin and make myself comfortable next to him. He presses play while I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Jack. You're the best."

I can feel him smile as he replies, "Only for you."

(Jack)

The next hours are non stop fun. Kim and I watched Friends, ate ice cream and just talked for hours. When I first entered the room to comfort Kim, her nose was red, eyes were puffy, and those chocolate orbs of hers were filled with tears. She seems a lot better now. I can tell that she was still heart-broken over what happened, but then again, who wouldn't be?

I guess Kim didn't believe me when I told her those things about her. I really meant every single word I said, but she doesn't realize her true beauty. And I wish Kim didn't cut me off. I have a whole lot more to describe my dream girl.

Anyway, there she is, leaning on my shoulder, snuggle together underneath the covers. It's not like we haven't been in this position before. We have _many_ times. But it feels like we were closer. Mentally closer.

So we are just lounging like we usually do. Watching show after show. Season after season. Cramming our mouths with rainbow swirl ice cream with chocolate chips and sprinkles. Telling each other hilarious and sometimes touching stories. Mrs. Crawford asks if I would like to stay over for dinner and spend the night so we could go to school tomorrow together. I happily say, "Yes."

Fortunately, the subject of Brody Carlson doesn't come up during dinner time, but unfortunately, Kim's brothers and dad question me so much, it feels like a courthouse. It starts out with "Do you own a car?" and ended up with "Would you ever hurt Kim?"

Note to self: dinner at the Crawford's could be a bit uncomfortable.

Anyway, after dinner, Kim and I head back upstairs to her room to finish the season of Friends. Sometime through an episode, Kim's eyes close. Both of us are half-sitting, half-lying down, and Kim's head is rested below my shoulder. Her blonde curls are right under my nose and they smell like raspberries. I like raspberries. I pick up the remote from beside her and shut the TV off. I pull the light string, turning it off, and wrap my arms around her body. A few minutes later, I fall asleep dreaming of Kim and raspberries.

* * *

(Kim)

_I was in a forest and I was lost. I kept calling around for help but the only sound to be heard was the wind whistling. I was dressed as if I was going to a party. My hair was put up and I was wearing a blood red dress. Not to forget the high heels that matched the dress. I was clutching my red purse when I heard a rustle. I quickly turned around to hear a deep growl. Suddenly, a giant wolf-like creature jumped out of the bushed and started chasing me. It had the face of Donna Tobin. I ran throughout the forest, tripping on twigs, scraping my elbows and knees, trying to avoid trees with low branches, when I heard a voice call my name._

_"Kim! Are you there?"_

_I ran towards the voice and found myself in the arms of Brody Carlson. He held me tight and stroked my hair, telling me that everything was alright. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw a knife in above my right hip. I screamed out in pain as Brody sneered._

_"Did you really think I cared about you? Such a foolish little girl. Who sadly has now ended her life." He faked a tear or two._

_I watched as the blood poured out of my body. blending in with my dress, but making it sticky. Brody started laughing. More like cackling._

I wake up with a start. I feel a tight grip around me and look up. Jack's arms are wrapped around me and I am laying partially on him. His mouth moves slowly as he murmurs something about raspberries. I smile softly and remember I am in good hands. Glancing at the clock, I realize that there were still a few more hours before my alarm clock would go off. I adjust my position a little. Now Jack and I are turned towards each other, my head buried in the folds of his shirt. His arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands go on his chest. I sigh and close my eyes, drifting back into a deep sleep.

(Jack)

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I jolt awake and widen my eyes. Kim's brothers, Matt (21), Kyle (20), Cody (18), and Simon (17), are standing at Kim's room door. Crossed arms. Foot tapping. Glaring. At me. At first I don't get why they are all staring at me so angrily but after looking at Kim and I, my confusion clears up. Kim and I are now sitting up and my arms are around her body, hers arms around mine. My legs are straight out, but Kim's are curled onto my lap and her head is on my left shoulder. I glance at Kim and we both blush while quickly pulling away.

Kim gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom, saying something about getting ready for school. I sit on her bed, my hands gripping her bed sheets, waiting for her brothers to dismiss me.

Simon walks up to me first. "What were you doing?" he asks with a pause between each word.

My left hand goes up to rub the back of neck, like I always do when I was nervous. "Uhh...sleeping?"

Cody is now standing in front of me. "With my sister?"

"Yeah," I reply. "No! I mean, we were just watching TV and Kim fell asleep in the middle so I..." I drift off.

Kyle steps in front of the other two brothers. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to sleep in the guest room?" His face remains calm but I can see the anger in his eyes.

I gulp. "You see, Kim was very comfortable and she was already close to me so I thought that if I moved, I would wake her up. So I didn't."

The three boys turn back to Matt, as if asking whether I am guilty or not. Matt nods his head and walks up to me. "Jack. The four of us trust you with our sister and her feelings and we see that you didn't hurt her any way. Is that right?"

I quickly nod and say, "I would never hurt her."

Matt continues. "But if we ever see you snuggled up with our sister again..." he trails off and I know that whatever he was going to say wouldn't be good.

I nod again in understanding.

"Ahem," Kim clears her throat. She stands at her doorway, ready for school, motioning for her brothers to get out. They all glare at me one last time before shuffling out of their sister's room. Kim sighs and walked up to me. "Sorry about that. Get dressed or we'll be late for school."

"Yeah, sure," I reply. I reach into her closet, pull out some of my clothes, and head to the bathroom to change. I spend the night here a lot so half my closet is at the Crawford's. The same goes for my house and Kim's clothes.

(Kim)

Well, that was embarrassing! But it's not like I didn't enjoy the night. It was definitely really comfy and I didn't feel cold like I usually do. And Jack did make me feel a whole lot better about the Brody thing. I make my way downstairs to grab some breakfast, and run into the boys.

"Did you really have to do that?" I hiss.

"Do what?" my mom question.

I am about to answer but Kyle interrupts me, "She and Jack were cuddled up in her bed sleeping."

My mom smile at me and winks, but unfortunately, my dad does not have the same reaction. He puts down his newspaper and furiously asks, "He did what?"

I grab an apple off Simon's plate and say, "Really, dad? We just fell asleep in the middle of watching TV. And I feel so much better because of Jack, so just leave it?" I plead.

My dad grumbles, "Fine."

I smile as Jack hops down the stairs. "Good morning!" he greets cheerfully.

"Good morning, sweetie!" My mom replies. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uhh...yeah." Jack looks around and my dad's eyes are giving a death glare into Jack's. People say that I get my glare from my dad. All of a sudden, Jack looks a bit uncomfortable.

My mom turns to him, "Would you like me to make you some waffles?"

"Nah...I'll just take an apple We're going to be late anyway," Jack says while plucking an apple out of the basket and grinning at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. See you guys!" I wave.

Matt blocks us off, "I'll give you two a ride."

I raise my eyebrows at my brother. "Matt, you know Jack's truck is here."

He narrows his eyes at Jack. "Fine. Have a good day."

And with that, Jack and I leave my house and walk down the long driveway. He runs ahead of me and opens the passenger's side door for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I say in my best British accent.

He nod and replies in an even better British accent, "Anything for you, milady."

I giggle softly while my friend makes his way to the other side of his truck, gets inside, and starts up the truck. We don't talk the entire way to school. The second the engine starts, the radio comes on, and so do our singing voices. _The Other Side_ by Jason Derulo blasts through the speakers and we sing our way to school.

_In the beginning_  
_I never thought it would be you_  
_When we were chillin_  
_Smiling in the photo booth_  
_But we got closer (Yeah)_  
_'Till you were eating off my spoon_  
_And coming over_  
_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Bind your hands all over me_  
_And then you bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sho_  
_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect_  
_But we won't know unless we try (Try)_  
_I know you're nervous_  
_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Bind your hands all over me_  
_And then you bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sho_  
_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_  
_Kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side_  
_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
_Disturb the peace_  
_Let your love crash into me_  
_And then you bite your lip_  
_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_  
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_  
_Just take me to the other side_  
_I see that sexy look in your eyes_  
_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_  
_If we walk down this road_  
_We'll be lovers for sho_  
_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_  
_And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_  
_Take me to the other side_  
_(Woah)_  
_And take me to the other side_  
_(Woah)_  
_Kiss me like it's do or die_  
_(Woah)_  
_And take me to the other side_

The song ends as Jack pulls into an empty parking space, and he turns to me. "You know, Kim, you should sing more often."

I sigh and roll my eyes because we go through this routine everyday. "You know the answer, Jack, and the answer is no."

Usually the conversation ends here, but I guess Jack wants to continue. "But, Kim! You have such a beautiful voice!"

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks, but luckily he doesn't see me blush since I am facing the other way and getting out of the car. When we are facing each other, I say, "Conversation, over."

Jack chuckles and slings his right arm over my shoulder as we walk into school.

* * *

(Jack)

I survived the first three periods of the day, and managed to send a few cold glances at the boy I want to kill: Brody Carlson, who else? It's now lunch time and I slide into my seat beside Jerry.

"Wassup, yo?" Jerry asks casually.

"Nothing much," I answer. I turn towards the gang (Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Mika, Julie, and Grace) and ask, "What you guys up to?"

Julie says, "Milton and I have that science fair to go tonight. It's going to be so much fun!"

Milton smiles and places an arm around his girlfriend. "Oh yes it is. Anyone is welcome to join us if you want to?"

Grace immediately says, "Uhh...I'll pass. Eddie and I are going to see a movie anyway."

Eddie nods and adds with a giant grin on his face, "Uh huh. We're going to see that new chick flick!"

Milton frowns and says, "Oh. Umm...how fun? How about you two, Jerry and Mika?"

Jerry looks up from his plate of 'food' and replies, "I'd rather not. I'm hanging out with Mika tonight."

Mika smiles at Jerry lovingly. "Jerry agreed to help out at Falafel Phil's today. My uncle has a lot of Falafel to make."

"And the best part is, if I work there, I get free food!" Jerry shouts.

Eddie says, "Hey! Do you think I could get a job?" Grace gives him a stern look and he shuts up.

Julie turns towards me, "So what are your plans Jack?"

I answer, "Uhh...I'm not sure yet." I scan the cafeteria for my favorite blonde, but can't seem to find her. "Hey, have you guys seen Kim?"

Everyone choruses a no and then Eddie pipes up."Why? You miss her that much? Does little Jackie need his little Kimmy?" The guys wink at me knowingly.

Mika puts down her fork and asks in her thick accent, "Why would Jack and Kim need each other? Isn't she dating Brody?"

Oh right. No one knows about what happened. "Umm...Kim will probably tell you everything." I turn towards the cafeteria door and see Kim walking in. "Hey, Kim! Over here!" I call and wave. Then I freeze. Behind her is Brody Carlson. From where I am seated, it looks like he's trying to beg for forgiveness. "I'll be right back," I growl.

I push my chair back with such great force that it topples over, creating a large BANG and silencing the cafeteria. All eyes are on me as I stomp towards Kim and Brody. I gently grab Kim's arm and push her behind me before turning to Brody. "What do you think you're doing?" I don't yell. I talk quietly, but harshly, and I'm sure you can hear the hate dripping from my voice.

Brody cautiously takes a step back and nervously answers, "Nothing. Really. I'm just talking to Kim."

"Exactly," I snarl, my voice growing. "Now get away from her. She doesn't want to see you."

Suddenly, Brody changes. He's now yelling. "Hey, I just want to understand why she stood me up last night! She left me waiting at the movies for two hours!"

"Oh you know exactly why she stood you up. Don't act all innocent."

That's when the first punch came.

And me, being me, caught it right before it could make contact with my face. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

* * *

(Kim)

UGH Brody is bothering me so much! I managed to avoid him for the first three periods, but he caught up to me right before lunch. He's begging and pleading for me to forgive him. Do you actually think I would do that? NEVER! He broke my heart! I shove open the cafeteria doors and quicken my pace, trying to get away from him. I see Jack wave me over, so I start walking towards my friends. Then, surprisingly, Jack pushes his chair to the ground and makes a big scene.

He pushes me behind him before turning to Brody. "What do you think you're doing?"

Brody cautiously takes a step back and nervously answers, "Nothing. Really. I'm just talking to Kim."

"Exactly," he snarls, his voice growing. "Now get away from her. She doesn't want to see you."

Suddenly, Brody changes. He's now yelling. "Hey, I just want to understand why she stood me up last night! She left me waiting at the movies for two hours!"

OH NO! HE WILL NOT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE HE BAD GUY HERE!

"Oh you know exactly why she stood you up. Don't act all innocent." Jack says, hate dripping from his voice.

That's when the first punch came.

And Jack, being Jack, caught it right before it could make contact with his face. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

A few punches and kicks are thrown before I stand in the middle of them, in hopes of breaking them up. Stupid thing to do, actually. Standing in the middle of two black-belts while fighting. I feel a kick to my head and suddenly, everything goes black.

"KIM!" I hear a voice yell in fear. I open my eyes groggily and see a blurry face above mine. Jack's. Then my vision disappears once again.

* * *

(Jack)

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO? KIM IS HURT BECAUSE OF ME! Yes, I'm the one who punched Kim, but I really didn't mean to! Why would I punch the girl I love? I meant to hit Brody! Speaking of Brody, I finished him off by giving him a bruised stomach and a black eye. He then ran away screaming something about his beautiful eye being ruined. Psh, such a girl! Anyway, I just have a few bruises on my face. They hurt a lot, but it's nothing compared to the ache in my heart. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I HURT KIM! She's in the nurse's office right now, just to make sure nothing happened. She was unconscious, but only for a few minutes. She woke up saying that her head was throbbing so she's been laying down on one of the beds.

The nurse, Mrs. Shaunessy, comes out of her office and smiles at me, "How are you feeling, Jack?"

I brush aside my injuries and say, "I'm fine. Is Kim okay?"

Mrs. Shaunessy laughs at my concern and answers, "Kim's fine. Just a little bruise on the side of her head, but other than that, she seems to be doing perfectly fine. Now I think I should probably check out some of those bruises of yours, Jack."

I nod my head, "Maybe later. Can I go see Kim?"

The nurse smiles at me one last time before opening the door for me to enter.

Kim is laying on one of the beds fiddling with her fingers. When she sees me, she gasps and immediately sits up, only to wince and hold her head. I help her back to a laying position and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jack? Why did you do that? You could've gotten seriously hurt! More hurt than you are right now! You know I can take care of myself, Jack. You didn't have to do that for me."

I give Kim a soft smile and gently take her hand in mine's. "I did that because I care about you. And I'm not hurt. And Kim, you don't know _how_ sorry I am for punching you. I thought it was Brody and you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I care about you Kim and I'm really sorry. I should've—"

Kim lightly laughs and cuts me off, "I'm fine, Jack. My head just hurts a little. Nothing I can't handle. I know you didn't mean to do that so I forgive you. It's okay. And thank you for caring for me." She squeezes my hand, causing me to blush a little.

"I'll always care for you."

Kim lifts her free hand and brings it to my face. She lightly traces the scars and bruises. When she gets to the bruise on my lip, she lingers for a moment, letting her fingers trace my lips. I swallow and lean a little closer.

"Thank you," she whispers, before crashing her lips into mine. I kiss back, feeling the sparks ignite around us. After a few seconds of pure happiness, we both pull away.

I whisper back, "I'm always here for you."

**Word Count: 7,110!**

**OH MY GOD that was seriously the longest I've ever written. So what did you guys think? I came up with this idea last night and I kept writing and writing and writing and TA DA! This was the result. I got a review from someone (forgot who) saying that they really enjoyed the sexual tension in You Owe Me. Writing sexual tension has always been a bit hard, but I'll try bringing that back in my next one-shot. **

**Thank you for 51 reviews and 28 followers. It really means a lot to know that you guys read and enjoy my stories. I'll try to update soon, but I need another idea. So if you have an idea, please write it in a review or PM me. By the next time I update, I would really like 60 review and maybe five more followers. LOVE YOU :)**

**Until next time...**


	10. What a Boyfriend Should Do

**Hey :) I'm back with another one-shot! But I want to say sorry for not updating in 9 days. I have two reasons. One, the end of school is coming and that means more homework, more projects, and more finals. Also, I'm in eighth grade so I'm graduating from Middle School, which means 8th grade speeches and promotion practice. And don't forget shopping for the perfect dress! And secondly, I have had almost zero inspiration in the last week. I kept thinking and thinking and writing and writing, but I ended up deleting everything I started because they were all so sucky. But my friend sent me these 'What a Boyfriend Should Do' things over the weekend, and I came up with this idea! Just eleven little drabbles on what a good boyfriend should do. And you're all probably so tired and bored of reading this author's note (or you're not even reading it :P) so I'll just get on with this one-shot. Enjoy :)**

**What a Boyfriend Should Do…**

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her.**

"You did what now?" To say that Kim Crawford was angry would be an understatement.  
"It was a mistake!" Jack Brewer, her very scared boyfriend, protested.  
"A mistake? You call spray-painting the school bathrooms with 'Jack is so sexy!' a mistake? Now you have detention after school and we can't go out on our date! And it's our anniversary today! Why, Jack?"  
"Kimmy—"  
"Oh, don't you Kimmy me!" With that, Kim pushed away from her boyfriend's grip and stomped down the school halls.  
Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Kim getting away from him. "Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled frantically.  
"As far away from you as possible!" She yelled back, not bothering to turn around.  
Jack sighed and ran after Kim.

**When she pushes you or hit's you, grab her and don't let go.**

"Jack!" Kim gasped at her idiotic boyfriend.  
Jack's grin turned into a look of horror once he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth.  
Kim pushed her boyfriend to the side, giving an apologetic look the little five year olds in front of the couple. "Sorry, kids. Don't use those words Jack said, okay. Those are bad words." Kim then sighed and started walking towards the other side of the room.  
Jack followed her and hugged his girlfriend. "Sorry, Kimmy," he mumbled into the mass of blonde curls.  
He heard her sigh in defeat and return the hug. "What will I ever do with you?" she mumbled to herself into his muscular chest.

**When she's quiet, ask her whats wrong.**

"Kim? What do you want to do now?" Jack and Kim were cuddled together on the couch in Jack's living room.  
Kim's usually loud voice came out softly, "We could watch a movie."  
Jack had noticed the change of behavior in his girlfriend. The whole day, she hasn't been paying attention to anything. She's had been extra quiet, and she didn't even fip Jerry when he teased her about her horrible dancing. He scooted closer to Kim and engulfed her in a hug, "What's wrong Kimmy?"  
"Nothing's wrong," she whispered into his chest. "I'm fine."  
Jack released Kim and set his hands on her small shoulders. Looking right into her wide brown eyes, he simply said, "No you're not."  
Kim sighed and leaned back into her boyfriend. "It's just that everyday, I keep thinking..."

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.**

Jack knew when his girlfriend was tired and stressed. This was definitely one of those times. Kim's blond curls were in a messy ponytail, hair still sticking out in all places. There were no traces of makeup on her face. Yet she still looked gorgeous to Jack.  
"I know, I look horrible," Kim huffed out.  
Jack shook his head in disbelief and told her honestly, "You look beautiful."  
Kim chuckled. "You don't have to say that, Jack."  
Jack smiled at her. "You always look beautiful," he reminded her.

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word.**

"Hey Kim! There you are! I've been looking all over for...you." Jack called out to his girlfriend, only to stop at the sight in front of him.  
Kim was sitting on the cement, leaning against the wall, her face in her hands.  
Jack quickly ran up to Kim and set beside her. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and held her close. His new shirt was getting slightly wet from Kim's tears, but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was Kim.

**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind.**

Jack walked along the familiar streets on the way to school. He turned the corner and saw his girlfriend, Kim, walking ahead of him. Jack grinned mischievously and tip-toed over to the blonde. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.  
"Eeeeep!" Kim squealed, clearly surprised and startled. Jack laughed as Kim struggled out of her boyfriend's grip. When she got out, Kim spun around to face the grinning boy in front of him. "You scared me!" she exclaimed.  
Jack's grin grew wider. "I know," he stated.

**When she's scared, protect her.**

"And here we are! The top of the mountain!" Jack exclaimed as he and his girlfriend hiked to the very top.  
"Ooh! Let me see!" Kim said excitedly, eager to see the view. She ran up to the edge, only to stumble backwards and inch away from the large drop. She backed into Jack and mumbled, "There's a long drop down. It's really far. Have I ever told you I'm afraid of heights?"  
Jack hugged Kim tightly and whispered into her blonde hair, "Don't worry, Kimmy. I'm not going to let you get hurt."  
Kim snuggled into the hug and said, "Thanks Jack."

**When she steal's your favorite sweater (or shirt), let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.**

"Where is it?" Jack muttered to himself, rummaging through the drawers in his bedroom. He pulled out clothes and more clothes, but he still couldn't find that one shirt.  
Kim knocked on his room door before entering. "Hey, Jack. You ready for our date?" Her eyes widened at the mess in her boyfriend's room and then trailed down to his bare (very hot) chest. She raised his eyebrows at him.  
Jack smiled sheepishly and explained, "I'm looking for my favorite shirt. You know the purple one with..." He trailed off, realizing that his girlfriend was wearing his purple shirt.  
Kim gave Jack a guilty smile and then turned on her puppy eyes look. Jack immediately gave in and rolled his eyes. "Keep it," he muttered. "You look better in it anyway."

**When She's sick, Forget about germs and kiss her**

"Knock, knock, knock." Jack sang while walking into his girlfriend's room. He looked around the clean room, searching for Kim. He spotted a lump underneath the purple comforters so he started walking towards her bed. "Kimmy, oh Kimmy! Come out, come out wherever you are!" he teased. He heard the lump groan and he could easily imagine Kim's eyes rolling at him. Jack chuckled and removed the bed sheets from Kim's curled up body.  
Kim slowly sat up and leaned against her boyfriend, yawning and sniffling. She had on old pajamas, her hair was a mess, and the redness on her face could tell anyone that she was sick. "Why are you here Jack?" she asked.  
"To come cheer up my beautiful girlfriend!" he said with a smile. "How you feeling?" he asked with more concern.  
Kim sighed and blew her nose. "The doctor said I'll have to stay in bed for a few more days." More sniffling. "Apparently, you get sick when Jerry gives you food."  
Jack chuckled and leaned in closer to Kim. He pressed his lips to her and on instinct, she kissed back. But just two seconds later, she pulled away and pushed him back.  
"What?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"  
"Jack, you know I love your kisses very much, but I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick too." Kim explained sadly.  
He placed his hands on her cheeks and stroked them. "Kimmy, oh Kimmy. My immune system is pretty strong. And anyway, I don't mind the consequences. As long as I get to kiss you."  
"I'm don't know about this..." Kim trailed off unsurely.  
"Come on Kim...you know you want it!" he urged.  
"Well..um.." Kim tried to protest, but couldn't say anything.  
Her boyfriend smirked and said, "Exactly." Then he slammed his lips onto hers, cheering Kim up in more than one way.  
And in case you're wondering...Jack was in bed sniffling for the whole week. But he didn't regret a thing.

**While at the beach and she's completely dry...Cool her down**

"Kim!" Jack whined. "Aren't you going to get in the water?"  
The blonde girl put down her magazine and lifted her sunglasses, looking at her boyfriend. "Ummm...no."  
"Why not?" Jack whined some more.  
"Because I don't want to get wet!" she protested.  
Jack sighed in defeat, but then grinned.  
"Jack..." Kim started nervously. "What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  
"Okay then," Kim said, still unsure of what her idiotic boyfriend was planning. "Well, I'm just going to go back to reading my magazine and tanning...so yeah." And with that, she picked up her magazine again.  
After a minute or two, she placed her magazine down and scanned the beach. No Jack in sight. That was NOT good. She got up from the beach chair and walked a little on the sand. "Jack?" she called. "Jack?" she said a little louder. "Ja—mph. HEY!"  
Kim was interrupted by two strong arms around her. Before she could protest, she was thrown onto the back of Jack. "Jack put me down this instant! I mean it!"  
"How about no." Jack replied, smirking.  
"Please Jack. PLEASE!" she begged.  
"Nope."  
"I'll do anything for you. Really. Just put me down."  
"Hmm...let me think about that. NOPE!"  
"Jack! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS AND BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE JUST SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!"  
Jack chuckled at Kim's useless threats and answered, "Okay, Kimmy. Whatever you say."  
"Thank you. WAIT. You're not—EEEEEEEEEP! SO COLD!"  
Of course Jack, being Jack, dropped Kim in the freezing cold water. As his girlfriend splashed around trying to regain her breath, Jack was hunched over in laughter.  
Kim narrowed her eyes at the laughing boy. "Oh, so you think this is funny, huh?"  
Jack laughed some more and managed to say, "Oh yeah. This is hilarious."  
Kim smirked and pulled on Jack's legs, bringing him down into the ocean.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEP! SO COLD!" He squealed.  
Kim laughed at Jack's girly scream. "Revenge," she said. "Who's laughing now, Jack. Who's laughing now."  
Jacks wiped his face clean of water so he could look at Kim. "Still me, Kimmy. Still me."  
And with that, he dunked Kim underwater, starting a water war.

**Call her at 12:00 am on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

11:59 pm. Jack glanced at the clock before anxiously dialing the number he knew by heart.  
It struck midnight just as Kim's groggy voice answered the phone, "What do you want, Jack?"  
"Awww how did you know it was me?" He asked dejectedly. Jack wanted to surprise his girlfriend.  
"No one else is stupid enough to call me at midnight."  
"Oh."  
Kim smirked. "That, and I have caller ID."  
Jack chuckled at his own stupidity and continued the conversation. "Anyway, this is actually very important."  
"Is it really that important. Because I think it would be a whole lot better if you just called me in the morning. I still need my sleep, you know."  
He smiled and said into the phone, "Happy Birthday, Kimmy. I love you." Jack then hung up before Kim could say anything. Two reasons. One, he still needed his sleep. And two, he didn't want to face the wrath of his tired girlfriend.  
But no. Kim was not angry and even the slightest bit annoyed for being woken up at midnight. In fact, she was happy. 'I have the stupidest, most idiotic boyfriend in the world,' she thought to herself. 'But also the best."

**WORD COUNT: 1916!**

**THE END! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it sweet? Was it too cheesy? Tell me in a review. And again, I'm sorry for my lack of updating. As I was saying before, I had inspiration. So this is where you lovely readers come in. If you have any idea, and I mean ANY idea, then write it in a review or PM me. And I mean ANYthing. I'm accepting all sorts of things. I really hate it when I have no inspiration because I love writing these, so I'll keep thinking. And thank you for all the review and follows. They really mean a lot. Right now, I have 55 review and 32 followers. I'm hoping for 60 review and 35 followers by the next time I update so please try! **

**And I have a few shout outs to my FAVORITE Kickin' It Stories. These are the stories I love the most:**

**Can't Get You Out Of My Head by jackandkimforever**

**Burning Red by i-miss-old-disney**

**The socks on my feet by nclhdrs1717**

**So Cliche by shen721**

**Crazier by StayWeird**

**These stories are seriously amazing and definitely the best I've read on here. So if you're looking for awesome Kick stories, search these up and remember to bring tissues. Because you'll be crying of the amazingness. Yes, they are that amazing :)**

**Until next time...**


	11. Always Have, Always Will

**Here's another one-shot for all of you! Enjoy :)**

Age 3

Little Kim Crawford sat in the corner of her pre-school class. It was the first day of school and she was excited to make friends. She had always listened intently to her older brother's stories of all his friends and the fun he's had at school. So Kim was excited. She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to find that one friend that would always be there for her. She was as thrilled as a 3 year old could get. Until she met Donna. And because of Donna, instead of playing legos with all the other kids in the room, Kim was in the corner, curled up in a ball, and you could hear the faint sound of sobbing coming from the quivering toddler.

Little Jack Brewer sat in the middle of his pre-school class. It was the first day of school and he was excited to make friends. His older brother constantly told stories of him and his girlfriend, so when Jack stated that he wanted a special girl in his life, his brother told him two things. Never let a girl feel upset. And always make sure a girl know she's beautiful. Jack couldn't wait for that moment where he would find that special girl. And instead of playing legos with all the other kids in the room, Jack's eyes wandered to the crying blonde girl in the corner. The little boy stood up from the colored carpet, grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the plastic box, and sat down beside the crying figure.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Kim lifted her head to look at her companion. Jack's brown hair wasn't neatly cut. It was floppy and unruly. But it was cute. He cut it himself, she decided. He had curious brown eyes that resembled milk chocolate. Jack wore a red plaid T-shirt and dark blue jeans paired with red sneakers.

Meanwhile, Jack was studying the girl. Her straight blonde hair was neatly cut to her chin with a pink flower clip pinned. Kim had large brown eyes that were brimmed with tears. She wore a light pink dress with yellow and orange dress and white stockings paired with pink flowered sandals. She was pretty, he decided. Jack repeated his question, "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

Kim sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "B-bec-because th-that g-girl," she stammered between sobs.

Jack placed his hand on one of her soft arms and spoke softly to her. "Which girl?"

Kim stuck out her arm and pointed to Donna, who was dancing horribly in the middle of the room. Jack turned to see who made Kim cry, and immediately scrunched his face in disgust. 'The crying girl is so much prettier,' he thought. "How did she make you cry?" he questioned.

Kim lifted her small head again and began wiping her tears with her dress. When her face was free from drops, she whispered, "She said I was ugly." And with that, Kim burst into another waterfall of tears.

When hearing her answer, Jack gasped. "Ugly?" he breathed out. "But that's not true! You're not ugly." He took her face in his hands and wiped the remaining tears. "She can't say that you're ugly because you're way prettier than her. And you're beautiful."

The frown on Kim's face suddenly morphed into a small smile. "Really? I'm beautiful?"

"Yes you are!" Jack confirmed. "You're the beautifulest girl in this world!" Kim giggled. "And if you ever feel that you're not beautiful..." he trailed off thinking. Jack's face broke into a grin. "If you ever fell that you're not beautiful, remember this." And Jack leaned into Kim and pressed his lips onto her soft pink lips. Not for too long, just a couple seconds.

They both pulled away with different expressions. Jack had the biggest smile on his face, while Kim had more of a confused expression. "Why did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"As a reminder that you will always be beautiful!" Jack answered.

Kim nodded and smiled, but then immediately wore a horrified expression. "But my big brother told me that you have to marry the first person you kiss!"

Jack laughed at the little girl's belief. "Silly goose! That's not true. It's just a myth or something. We don't have to get married. We're too young. Maybe in..." Jack started counting on his fingers. "10 years! In ten years we'll be 13 and then we'll be old enough to think about marriage!"

Kim giggled. "Okay! So we're best friends!"

"Yes we are!" Jack confirmed. "Do you want a cookie?" He offered, holding out the chocolate chip goodness.

Kim nodded and took the cookie from Jack's hand. "Okay! But we have to share it. As a friendship cookie." Kim split the cookie in her tiny finger and gave one of the halves to Jack. "Eat it on the count of three."

"One," they recited together. "Two." They both lifted the half cookie to their mouths. "And THREE!" Jack and Kim stuffed the cookies into their mouths, enjoying the chocolate flavor.

"By the way," Jack said with a mouthful of cookies. "I'm Jack."

"I'm Kim." Kim replied.

"Okay. Nice to meet you, Kimmy!" Jack teased.

Kim gasped and punched Jack's arm. For a little girl, she sure could hit hard. "Don't call me Kimmy!"

And that was the start of a beautiful relationship. And they were both happy. Why? Because Kim found her best friend, and Jack found his special girl.

20 years later

"Kim," Jack murmured. The two 23 year olds were lying on Jack's big bed. Don't worry, they've been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past 5 years. Today was Jack and Kim's friendship anniversary. Just 20 years ago they kissed. Just 20 years ago they split that cookie. Just 20 years ago they became best friends. No one was surprised when they became a couple. Actually, Jack and Kim weren't surprised either. It took 15 years to do it, but they managed to stay strong throughout all. The two had just spent a day full of fun. Starting out with a fancy breakfast at Kim's house, the couple headed to the beach and spent time until lunch, when they had a picnic on the beach. After cleaning up, they headed to the carnival and spent their time going on rides, winning games, and eating junk food. Later into the evening, went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and saw a movie. Jack and Kim were both wiped out so they headed to Jack's house around 10:00 and crashed onto his giant bed.

"Yeah?" Kim answered in a tired voice.

"I love you, you know that?" Jack replied, running the blonde hair through his fingers.

Kim smiled into her boyfriend's chest and said, "I know." She then tilted her head up to face Jack. "I love you, too." They both leaned in for a kiss, feeling the same sparks they've always felt. Kim snuggled back into Jack's chest and continued, remembering the day they first met. "20 years, Jack. It's been 20 years. And you don't know how amazing they've been. I'm really glad you came to me that day, Jack."

"I'm glad too, Kimmy." Over the years, Kim had allowed only one person to call her Kimmy. Jack, of course. Jack kept talking, now sounding a little different. A little confident, but also nervous. "And I really don't mind spending another 20 years with you. And 20 more after that. And 20 more. Until we die."

Kim looked up at Jack in confusion. "What are you saying, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "The day we first met, you told me something and I laughed at it. I never knew it would come true. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Kim shook her head in confusion. "You told me one thing after I kissed you. You have to marry the first person you kiss. I told you we could wait 10 years, but I guess 13 was still too young for that. But 23 may be the perfect age. Kim, you're everything I've ever wanted. You have that mixture of good and bad, sweet and spicy, girly and tough. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. So Kimmy, will you marry me?" Jack asked hopefully, pulling out the ring that was sitting in his pocket.

Kim gasped and tears jumped to her eyes. "Oh, Jack," she whispered. "Yes, yes! A million times yes!" she exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend, or fiancee. She removed her head from Jack's neck and captured his lips in hers. In the middle of all that kissing and hugging, Jack slipped the ring onto Kim's finger.

"I love you," Kim mumbled into Jack's lips.

"Always have," Jack mumbled back. "And always will."

**Word Count: 1475 words!**

**What do you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? What would you like to see more of? Tell me in a review! I'll probably only be updating during the weekends, but I'm barely getting any ideas. So PM me with an idea or put it in a review. Any ideas are welcome. And thank you for the 65 reviews and 35 follows. By the next time I update I hope for 70 reviews and 38 follows, so please try. Also, please tell me I'm not the only one who believed you had to marry the first person you kissed :)**

**And to put in a review: Please tell me a couple of your favorite songs and favorite books. My favorite songs are probably Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk or The Other Side by Jason Derulo. My favorite books are currently Legend by Marie Lu and Prodigy by Marie Lu. It's a series and if you haven't read it, PLEASE DO! Best book ever!**

**Until next time...**


	12. Shattered

**I apologize in advance for the horrible one-shot. This is probably the worst I've written. Still, enjoy :)**

My heart broke. Not into two pieces. Or five pieces. Or even ten. No. It broke into a million pieces. No. It didn't break. It shattered. My heart shattered. It felt like someone had ripped out my fragile heart and tore it into little pieces. Then glued it back together using that Elmer's glue that barely sticks and shoved it back into my body, only to yank it out again and stomp on it with an ugly old smelly sneaker with sticky gum stuck to the bottom of it. And after stepping on my heart and leaving nasty shoe prints on the tattered body part, they used a giant meat cleaver knife and chopped my heart into little cubes, making it look like diced tomatoes. Then dumped all the pieces into a porcelain china bowl and ran it through gasoline. This someone then set my little heart pieces on fire, making humongous blue and purple and bright orange flames emerge from my heart. And my heart then tumbled out of the scorching flames and rolled down a cactus field, feeling pricks and pokes from the sharp needled plant. And once reaching flat ground, someone picked it up. They collected the mini heart crumbles and dumped it in the back of an old pick up truck. After driving for a few hours, the truck stopped and the person picked up the pieces. They pressed all the pieces together and formed my heart. It was a bit deformed, but it was my heart. But this person then threw it far, far away. My heart hit a cool surface. A wet surface. Water. The ocean. The Arctic Ocean. Hitting glaciers and fighting off sharks, my heart floated around the world. Around South America, circling Africa, around Europe, and under Asia. Bumping into Australia, but avoiding Antarctica. Getting closer to North America. Home. But there was a storm. A huge storm. And thunderstorm. With rain, thunder, and lightning. The rain made my heart bleed. It stung. The lightning struck my heart, submerging it under the water. Down, down it went. Down, sinking, into an endless pit. Thump. My heart hit the ocean floor. It stayed there. For two minutes. Two minutes more. And then fifteen minutes. Half an hour. Forty-five minutes. One hour. My heart stayed there. And then something flickered inside my heart. A little hope. A little bravery. A little courage. A little push to get out and start over. And a little push is all it took to jump from the ocean, hop onto glaciers, and swim to land. Home. Seaford, California. Home. My heart needed to find its body. My body. So it rolled down the street, looking for some familiarity. Honk! Honk! An eighteen-wheeler truck zoomed down the road, hitting my heart, giving it that same feeling it experienced before. That same feeling. Of betrayal. Ring! A school bell. The thunderous sound of little kids running out of school, the smiles on their faces. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. The shoes stomped on my heart. Hit. Five times. Six times. Seven times. Eight times. And then someone stopped in front of my heart. A little girl. Red frizzy hair. Big green eyes. A big smile. She scooped up my heart in her little hands and ran. Ran down the streets. Ran down the hills. And then she stopped. She set my heart down and removed something from her bag. Something shiny. Something silver. Duct tape. And she taped my heart. Taped the wounds. Taped the scars. She fixed me. And then someone called her. A little boy. Jet black hair. Giant brown eyes. Big smile. She picked up my heart and threw it at him. He threw it back. She threw it back. He threw it back. A little game of catch. She threw it. He threw it. She threw it. He threw it. She threw it. The girl grabbed my heart with two hands and ran some more. And ran, and ran, and ran. Ran into a home. Ran into a little room. She threw my heart onto the ground and picked up a hammer. Smash. There was my heart, once again, broken into little pieces. Not two pieces. Not five pieces. Not even ten. Into a million pieces. No. Not broken. Shattered. It shattered. Pieces everywhere. Some big. Some small. Some thick. Some thin. Some whole. Some ripped. Some red. Some blue. Some purple. Some orange. Some black. Some white. Some alive. Some dead. It had that same feeling. That same feelings. That same feeling of being ripped out my body and torn into pieces. Then glued back together and shoved back in. But yanked out again and stomped on by a smelly sticky sneaker. Then chopping it into little pieces with a butcher knife. Running my heart through gasoline and set on fire. Then pricked a million times by cacti, picked up, and thrown to the back of a truck. Being pressed together and thrown into the ocean. A storm. Sinking lower and lower. Hope; little hope. Jumping out of the water and swimming back home. Trying to find its body. My body. BAM. A truck hit my heart. Little kids stomping on it. A girl picking it up and taping it back together with shiny, silver duct tape. Fixing me. Playing catch. Then being grabbed and thrown onto the floor. Smashed by a hammer. Shattered. Pieces everywhere. Pieces strewn across the room. Too broken to be fixed. Too broken to be healed. Too broken to be whole. Too broken to be a heart. It was all too familiar.

That's how it felt when the boy with floppy brown hair and sexy muscles kissed the girl with a plastic face and mini clothes.  
That's how it felt when hottest boy at school kissed the sluttiest girl at school.  
That's how it felt when my best friend for four years kissed my worst enemy for five years.  
That's how it felt when Jack Brewer kissed Donna Tobin.

**Word Count: 1,000 words!**

**Ummm...that stunk. I know. For some reason I was in a depressing mood today. I never write depressing things. I always make sure there's a happy ending. Really. I don't know why I wrote this. Maybe because I promised a one-shot by this weekend. I just didn't have any ideas, so please PLEASE please send me an idea in a review or PM me. Credit will go to you. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It means a lot to know that you guys actually read my stories. And how many of you would read my Austin and Ally one-shots? I have recently been obsessed with that fandom and I might began writing one-shots for Auslly, too. So would you guys read them? I'll try to update again by next weekend, but I'm super busy with school. School ends on June 13 so after that, I'll hopefully be updating more frequently. In your review, remember to tell me if you liked this one-shot, tell me an idea for another one-shot, tell me if you would read Auslly one-shots, and tell me one or two of your favorite movies.**

**Until next time...**


	13. Best Couple

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for my horrible updating skills. I know I haven't updated in a month and I really have no excuses. Well, except for one. I was lazy. And I also need to apologize for the horrible one-shot I wrote last time. It sucked. Like truly horribly sucked. So I'm sorry. But here's another one-shot which will hopefully cause you to love me again. Enjoy :)**

"Oh, look at this!" I exclaim, pointing to one of the various photos.

I feel Jack stiffen beside me and he nervously rambles, "What about that? It's just a random picture of this random guy who just happens to look like me and is covered in flour and eggs. No big deal or anything, right?"

Laughing, I respond, "No big deal? I can't believe you ended up like this after your first cooking class, Jack! You look so stupid!"

Jack scoffs and smirks while saying, "Well, you married that 'stupid' looking, cooking genius, didn't you?" and he leans forward.

I roll me eyes and mutter a "Unfortunately, I did," while closing the gap between our lips. Yep, that's right. Jack and I are married, officially making me Kim Brewer. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Last year, Jack finally got the courage to ask me to marry him, after 5 amazing years of dating. And I, of course, said yes. We just moved into our new bigger house and were unpacking some boxes, when we stumbled on a little book. Which is what we are looking at right now. Our 10th grade yearbook.

"Hey!" Jack says suddenly. "Remember this?" he gestures to one of the pictures and I immediately smile. Oh, that brings back too many memories. I sigh in content and lay my head on my husband's shoulder, reminiscing about that moment. The moment where Jack and I became JackAndI, or like my friends call it, Kick.

* * *

(Flashback)

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE NEWS?!" Jerry shouted, running up to Jack, Milton, and I. We all jumped from the sudden outburst and Milton's papers went flying everywhere.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Milton yelled. Jack and I shared a smile and a chuckle as we watched our nerdy fried get down on all fours and collect his homework.

Jack turned to the excited Latino and asked, "What news?"

I added, "Yeah, what could be so exciting?" I shifted my school bag to my other shoulder and we all looked expectantly at Jerry.

"Okay, here goes. But I don't think you should tell anyone. A lot of people shouldn't know, got it?" Jack and I nodded as Milton gathered himself from the floor and joined our little circle.

"Just tell us, Jerry," Milton said. "We won't tell anybody."

Jerry motioned for us to come closer, so we all did, waiting for this surprise. "Well, I heard that today," Jerry whispered. "WE'RE GONNA GET OUR YEARBOOKS! WHOOOOOO!" our friend shouted, bursting all our eardrums.

The three of us flinched back in surprise and Milton's papers scattered once again. "GAHHHHHH! WHY, JERRY? WHY?" Milton dramatically yelled, while beginning the process of sorting through his papers.

Jerry leaned against our lockers and simply answered, "I don't know, Milton. I guess because it is the last week of school and everything. But like I said before, this is confidential information. Don't go around telling people and spreading the ne- HEY GRACE! Guess what! We're getting our yearbooks! WHOO!" he cut off his words and spread the not-so new news to Grace, who just glanced at Jerry weirdly and rushed in the opposite direction.

I took a step towards Jerry and slapped his cheek. "That was your big news? Jerry, we've known we were going to get our yearbooks today for the past 2 months! IT'S NOT NEWS!"

"Really?" Jerry asked in confusion. "I guess it's not much of a surprise then."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "How about we go the the office and get our yearbooks?"

Milton stuffed his papers in his lockers and said, "Sure! I'm so excited to see who got the Smartest Award!"

I shrugged and said, "Let's go." So we all set off to get our yearbooks, with Jerry trailing behind us and yelling, "WHOOOOOOO! YEARBOOK TIME! WHOOOOO!"

20 minutes later, the four of us stood by the stairs and were flipping through our 10th grade yearbook. I flipped to the Cooking Page and burst out in laughter.

"What?" Jack asked, leaning over to see what I was laughing at.

I caught my breath and answered, "Cooking, page 74, top right picture," only to began laughing again.

Milton, Jerry, and Jack all flipped to page 74. And while Milton and Jerry joined me in a laughing fit, Jack's face turned a beet red. "Hey! It's not funny!" he exclaimed. "Cooking is hard!"

Milton shook his head once recovering and said, "Whatever. Let's flip to the awards section."

We agreed and turned the pages until hitting AWARDS.

"Most creative," Jerry read aloud. "Kerri Flingel"

"Most dramatic," Jack read. "Sarah Schooner."

"Most athletic," Milton continued, "Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford." Jack and I smiled at each other and then looked at the picture of both of us during karate practice.

"No surprise there," I said, and then read the next award. "Smartest, Milton Krupnick."

"YES!" Milton shouted. "I WON!"

Jack muttered to me, "No surprise there." I giggled and motioned for Jerry to continue.

"Most confused, Jerry Martinez." he read. "WAIT! That's me! WHOO! I won something! Wait, why confused? I'm not confused! Or am I? Hey, I'm confused. Why did I win most confused?" Milton, Jack, and I just shook our heads and continued.

"Funniest, Derek Sanders."

"Best eyes, Bailey Corwin and Donald Dover."

"Best hair, Elise Smith and Cody Anderson."

"Best couple, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawfo-"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Jack and I screamed at the same time.

"I said," Jerry replied. "Best couple, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. HEY! That's you guys! Congrats! I didn't know you were dating!"

"Woah," Milton said, looking at Jack and I. "You two are dating? I KNEW IT! Kick prevails!"

I shook my head furiously as Jack explained, "No, no, no. Kim and I are not dating. NOT dating. I don't know why they said we were a couple."

"Yeah," I said, backing up Jack. "We were never a couple and I don't even know how they got that picture or how they- HEY! There's Rebecca! Hey Rebecca!" I called, motioning for the short redhead to come to us.

Rebecca walked over to us and smiled. "Hey guys!"

I ignored her cheery attitude and confirmed, "You're head of the Yearbook Committee, right?"

She nodded and asked, "Enjoying the yearbook?"

Jack stepped up. "Yeah, yeah. It's great, but one question. Why are Kim and I the best couple? We aren't boyfriend-girlfriend."

Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Really? I thought you were. Oh, my bad. It was just, since you two are always together and laughing and touching and talking and being all cute and cuddly, I just came to the conclusion that you were dating! Sorry about that!" And Rebecca set off in the opposite direction.

"What?" I gasped. "We are not always together and laughing and touching and talking and being all cute and cuddly!"

"Yeah you are," I heard Jerry mumble under his breath.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What did you say?" I threatened.

His eyes widened and he squeaked, "Nothing."

Milton sighed and pulled Jerry away. "We gotta get to class. See ya guys."

"And then there were two," Jack silently said. We just stood awkwardly next to each other, till he broke the silence again. "Hey, Kim?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Why do people always accuse us of being a couple and flirting?"

I swallowed and responded, "I don't know. Because we're not always flirting, right?"

"Yeah, of course not. I mean, why would we flirt?"

"Right. There's no need to flirt or anything. It's not like we like each other or anything." I scoffed, but my mind was saying differently. I obviously liked him, but I always denied it, to others and myself. And flirting? Well, you could say Jack and I flirted a lot.

"Yup. We don't flirt and we don't like each other. Well, of course we like each other. But not like that, right?" he questioned.

I nodded and unsurely said, "Yeah, we don't. Right?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I'm not saying I like you! Just maybe, I do, or don't, or I don't know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, you like me?"

"I don't know. Do you like me?"

"Not sure."

"Oh, okay."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"Kim? You want to go out tonight?"

I looked up at Jack in surprise. "Go out? A date? But I thought you said you didn't like me."

"I never said that. I said I wasn't sure. But I am sure that a date while assure my sureness that you and I should be a couple."

I laughed. "What did you say?"

Jack joined my laughter and simply said, "Pick you up at 6?"

"It's a date."

* * *

Needless to say, that date went very well, causing a beautiful relationship to form. I removed my head from Jack's shoulder and pressed my lips on his.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, Kimmy." I mumbled.

I nodded in agreement. "You know, I never really liked Rebecca before. But we owe her a giant thanks, don't we? She is the reason the yearbook said we were the best couple. which is the reason you asked me out. Right?"

Jack shrugged and responded, "Eh, maybe. Even if that never happened. I was bound to ask you out sometime, Kimmy. I always loved you." He wrapped his arms around me.

After a few moments, I got up from his grasp. "Come on, we've got a whole lot of unpacking to do."

**WORD COUNT: 1580 words!**

**THE END! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Once again, I'm SO sorry for my lack of updates. But good news! I started a new story. Kick, of course. It's called Senior Life. Just a little story about Kim, Jack, and Grace, surviving their Senior Life. So make sure to check that out. As always, remember to follow, favorite, and review. If you have any ideas or requests for another one-shot, be sure to put it in a review and I may use it. Anyway, just because I feel like it, IN YOUR REVIEW, INCLUDE**

**1) Your favorite song  
2) Your favorite food  
3) Your favorite book  
4) Your favorite thing to do in the summer**

**You don't have to do it. I just thought it would be fun. Anyway...REMEMBER TO READ MY NEW STORY!**

**Until next time...**


	14. Awkward and Uncomfortable

**Hey :) Firstly, sorry for not updating in 2 weeks. I usually try to maintain a weekly update, but the past week I've been SUPER busy. Which I will explain in the author's note at the bottom. So please read that. Oh! By the way...HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN LEO HOWARD! Anyway, ENJOY :)**

4 days. 96 hours. 5760 minutes. 345600 seconds. That's how long it's been since Jack and I kissed. And that's also how long it's been since Jack and I last talked. I guess that kiss between us made things a bit...awkward.

_Flashback_

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they chanted. Who's they? Just the oh-so-wonderful people I call friends. Also known as Grace, Julie, Jerry, and Milton. Plus, a whole lot of other students, who had gathered around when they saw all the commotion.  
"Guys, guys!" Jack yelled over the noise. "Kim and I aren't going to kiss, okay? So scurry of into your classes. Nothing to see here."  
Some people frown dejectedly and start to disband from the crowd, but Grace immediately pulled them back in. "Oh no. No one's going anywhere until Jack and Kim kiss." More cheering erupted from the jumble.  
I put my hands on my hips and exclaimed, "Why are you doing this? You can't just corner me and Jack and force us to kiss each other! It's not going to happen!"  
"Yo, you guys have to kiss or you're not getting out of this corner. And you obviously like each other." Jerry stated.  
My face burned up a little as Jack and I synchronously yelled, "WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!"  
"God, how many times do we have to say that until it gets into your brains," Jack silently muttered.  
"Well," Julie began. "If you won't kiss for each other, at least do it for Milton and I."  
Milton nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We're doing a report on kissing. That's why we're recording this!" he said, holding up the video camera.  
I sighed as the chanting began again. "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" I tilted my head to the side and glanced at Jack. He looked just as frustrated as me. Not that I didn't want to kiss him. I did. Really. I just didn't want us to kiss because we were being forced to. I turned my gaze back onto the mini crowd, which was slowly gaining more people. Some teachers, even. I glared at my friends, whose smiles didn't falter one bit.  
I was about to open my mouth again to shush everyone, but I was cut of by a pair of lips. Jack's lips. His hands cupped my face as he captured my lips in his. His arms lowered from my face and circled my waist, drawing me in closer. I was surprised at first, but I soon responded and brought my arms to the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Jack pushed me against the wall as the kissing became more intense. Only after hearing the school bell sound, Jack and I pulled apart breathing heavily.  
Students slowly started to walk away and it was soon just my friends and I left. But I wasn't looking at them. Jack held my gaze, his eyes piercing into mine's. His cheeks were stained a crimson color and I'm sure I was the same way.  
"Well," Milton said awkwardly, lowering his camera. "I think that should be good for our report. Come on, Julie."  
Jerry just blinked a few times before screaming, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then running off the who knows where.  
Grace smirked. "My work here is done."  
And then there were two. I looked back at Jack, who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry," Jack muttered, as he quickly made an escape out of the hallway.

_Now_

That was on Thursday morning. Now it's Monday morning. I had managed to avoid Jack for the rest of Thursday, and our school had conveniently given us off. For some teacher holiday or something.  
I readjust my bag on my shoulder and push open the doors to Seaford High. Spotting Grace and Julie by Julie's locker, I make a quick dash over to them. "Hey girls."  
"Hi Kim," Julie greets. "Seen Jack today?"  
I sigh and lean against her locker. "I don't know what to do. I mean, things are definitely going to be awkward. But I don't even know if he likes me!"  
Grace raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't know if he likes you? Girl, did you see that kiss?"  
Rolling my eyes, I respond, "Yes, I saw it. I was _in_ it. But he only kissed my because you guys forced him to. That's probably the only reason."  
Julie reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone. Clicking a few buttons, she shows me a video. "Here. I recorded. Watch it and tell me if that kiss seems forced or not."  
I roll my eyes again, but oblige. "Woah," I breathe out, after watching the kiss. "That's..." I trail off, trying to find an appropriate adjective.  
"Intense?" Grace asks.  
"Passionate?" Julie offers.  
"Real," I say. "And that lasted 22 seconds?"  
"Yup," Julie confirms.  
*Beep Beep* My phone buzzes, signaling I have a text. I slide the screen and a message from Jack pops up.  
"What did he say," Grace inquires, leaning over my shoulder to read it.  
"Can we talk? Meet me by my locker asap," I read.  
"Ooooooh," Julie teases.  
"Well aren't you going to go?" Grace asks.  
I push myself up from the lockers and nod my head. "I'll see you girls in class."  
"Good luck!" Grace calls.  
"And have fun!" Julie adds.

I walk down the hallway and find myself in front of Jack. When he sees me, Jack lightly grabs my hand and drags me into a secluded corner. I bite my lip and play with the tips of my hair. Jack rubs the back of his neck and begins the conversation. "Uh...Kim. I just wanted to say that...um...sorry, I guess. I made this very awkward and uncomfortable."  
I wave my hand around. "Oh, no. You didn't make it awkward and uncomfortable," I lie.  
Jack gives me a pointed look. I sigh and correct myself. "Okay, it is pretty awkward and uncomfortable." He chuckles a little bit and I continue, "But it's not really your fault. Everyone was pressuring us and you just got fed up with it. No big deal."  
"Actually, that was only one of the reasons I kissed you." Jack tells me, becoming a little more nervous.  
"What? What do you mean?" I ask, clearly confused.  
"Well," he begins. "Yeah, I did get fed up with their chanting, but I also wanted to kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for four years now, Kim."  
I feel a light blush spread across my cheeks as I ask, "Really?"  
Jack nods, taking a step closer to me. "Really," he confirms. I bite my lip again from excitement and pure happiness as he continues. "And I really wouldn't mind kissing you again."  
Giggling, I also step forward. But right as I'm about to close the gap, the first bell rings. I sigh and reluctantly pull back, but Jack smiles at me. "Maybe over dinner tonight?"  
I smile in return. "It's a date."  
Jack gives me a quick peck on the cheek and intertwines his fingers into mine. "Come on. Let's get to class."

And I smile. Because sometimes the guy you like just might like you back.

**THE END :) :) :) **

**WORD COUNT: 1206 words!**

**Eh. Not as long as usual, but average. Anyway, I think the ending kinda sucked. I just absolutely suck at writing the part where they become girlfriend/boyfriend. And I also suck at describing kissing scenes. So sorry for that, too.**

**And again, sorry for not updating. The past week I've been ****_super_**** busy because I am going on vacation! Which means... IMPORTANT: I will not be updating for about a month. So small hiatus. I'm coming back from my trip on August 14, so I'll probably only update with a new one-shot later that week.**

**Also...O.M.G. 99 reviews. Lol. Almost 100. SOMEONE BE MY 100TH REVIEW. And...49 follows. Haha. Almost 50. SOMEONE BE MY 50TH FOLLOWER :) Thanks for the amazing reviews and follows and favorites. I'm really glad you guys enjoy my one-shots! Remember to review, follow, and favorite this story. Also remember to check out my newer Kick story: Senior Life. **

**One more thing. I kinda suck at writing intense-ish scenes, but do you prefer intense one-shots? Or fluffy romantic one-shots? Or awkward-ish one-shots? Tell me in a review and I will try to write more of those. My only kinda intense one was the ending of You Owe Me. And I forgot who, but someone reviewed and said that they like one-shots like that. So tell me in a review. Which do you prefer. Oh, let me just do it this way:**

**What to put in your review:**

**1) If you liked this one-shot  
2) Which type you prefer  
3) An idea for another one-shot  
4) How old you are**

**Of course you don't absolutely have to include these, but you can if you want. I'm always looking for more ideas, and I also want to know the average age group that is reading my stories.**

**And you're probably getting tired of reading this long author's note (or you're not reading it at all) so I'm just going to go now. See you in a month!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
